


A Most Unusual Affair

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Oliver Queen, Marquess of Starling, never would have expected the events that follow a surprise meeting with a young woman in the street. He soon grows to learn, however, that things are not quite what they seem with Lady Felicity Kuttler of Ravenspur and there is quite the mystery to unfurl.





	A Most Unusual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure that you read the tags before you read this, there is a trigger warning for implied domestic abuse and child abuse.   
I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)

The September sun beats heavily as the Marquess of Starling makes his way back towards his carriage. Oliver, as he was dubbed upon birth and is known to his family only, is grateful that he has been able to obtain the book for which his dear sister has been asking. It is a new release by some novelist who writes tales of romance for frivolous young girls and is not the sort of thing that would ever draw his own attention but his sister is remarkably persuasive and easy upon whom to dote.

He has just passed the butcher of the small town he has stopped in when a woman rushes past him in a flurry of pink fabric and blonde hair. Oliver is completely taken aback and he jumps backward to avoid her crashing into him but her hand catches on his arm and he is fruitless to stop her as she tugs him into the dark alleyway next to the small shop. The small space stinks of butchered animal and he scrunches his nose, taking in his attacker in shock.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” He questions as he tears his arm away from her grasp. The woman gasps as she turns as if she is seemingly unaware that he was there which Oliver finds utterly ridiculous considering that it was her who dragged him after her.

“I am terribly sorry! I did not mean to catch you as I ran…” She frowns, her eyes locked on something over his shoulder. Oliver turns and is grateful to see that no one has seen them at the very least.

“Of course you didn’t. You think I do not know a whore’s tricks by now?” He questions as he whirls back around, the anger growing within him at the gall of this woman.

“I beg your pardon! I shall have you know that I am a lady of good standing.” Her objection to his comment astounds him for surely no other woman would behave in such a manner. However, as he takes in her appearance, he is rather dubious that she may in fact be right.

Her dress is pink satin and of obviously high quality with lace trim lining the neckline. Her hair is done up in the latest fashion, the small collection of blonde curls trailing over her elegant neck. Her posture and general state of hygiene would suggest that she is telling the truth of her peerage but her actions since they encountered speak otherwise.

“No lady of good standing would pull a gentleman into a dark alleyway.” He comments and he watches as an expression of shame crosses her face. It is clear that she knows her actions were wrong so the question begs what led her to behave in such a manner in the first place.

“I gave you my apology. It was merely an accident.” She tells him with a frown and Oliver sighs, seeing that she is clearly distressed that she was caught behaving in such a manner. Her clear blue eyes show evidence of true remorse and she bows her head in an appropriate fashion, showing that she has received tutelage in etiquette. Even if her knowledge appeared to have failed her in her previous actions.

“What were you doing running through the streets then? No lady of good standing would behave in such a manner or did your mother merely skip over etiquette?” He questions, his voice conveying more anger than he truly feels towards this woman. The idea that someone might see them here, however, is playing on his mind and he wants this young lady to understand what consequences her actions might have.

His words however, only seem to anger the woman and her bright blue eyes spark with a fire. She steps up to him in a demonstration of clear courage or sheer stupidity, Oliver is unsure which fits best just yet.

“Do not speak of my mother, sir! You know not of what you speak!” She hisses at him and Oliver frowns at her clear distress. He wonders what has occurred to spark such fight within this young lady as well as what would cause her to react in such a way to what he assumed was an innocent comment.

“All I know is that a crazed woman claiming to be a lady has pulled me into a dark alleyway when I was merely attempting to return to my home.” Oliver counters once he gets a handle on his thoughts but he is flummoxed once again as this enigma of a lady pushes him back against the wall.

“Be quiet!” She hisses at him and Oliver frowns, squaring up. He does not wish to harm this obviously distressed woman but he shall not have her putting her hands upon him either.

“I will not…” He begins to tell her but he is frozen into place by shock as she reaches up to place her gloved hand over his mouth. His eyes widen as he looks down at her but her attention is back on the street a few feet away and Oliver strains to hear what it is that has startled her.

“She must have run this way. There ain’t nowhere else for her to go.” A voice sounds and Oliver frowns as the woman holding him captive winces at the sound of it.

“The master will have our head if we don’t find her. Poor bastard. A crazy wife and a daughter like that, no amount of money could make that worth it to me.” Another man answers him and Oliver’s confusion only grows. Are these men searching for his attacker? A daughter like what? Does this young lady make a habit of this?

“I dunno. A house that size and an income to match. I’d soon beat them into behaving.” The first voice sounds and Oliver finds his anger shifting towards these men. It is clear they do not understand the responsibilities of both an estate and a marriage.

“The master tries his best.” The second voice laughs and Oliver winces in disgust at the idea. No wonder this young lady appears so distressed if what these men say is true. However, he does not know the full situation and is aware that he cannot judge based upon that.

“What on earth do you think…?” Oliver finally says as he manages to remove her hand from his mouth but he realises too late that his words draw the attention of the two men. The young woman’s eyes widen as she looks between Oliver and the two men who appear in the entrance the alleyway. They’re dressed in footman uniforms and Oliver supposes that they’re staff of her father’s estate. That is of course, if her claim to her peerage is correct.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The man who spoke first speaks again, smirking at the two of them far too gladly for a man who is clearly employed by a man of stature. Oliver would be horrified to learn that any of the men his father employs acted such as this upon the streets of the community.

“Not quite the virtuous young lady as you act, Lady Felicity.” The other speaks and Oliver’s horror only grows as he watches the footman clearly look the young lady up and down in an inappropriate manner. He goes to step in front of her out of instinct but the young lady pushes him out of the way as she rushes towards the men.

“Please, I beg you…” She tells them and the distress is obvious in her tone. This only makes Oliver more concerned. What appeared at first to be a young woman acting mad seems to be far more complicated. The two men merely laugh at her pleas.

“Oh don’t even try. Wait until his Lordship hears about this.” The first one speaks again and they laugh loudly once more before they turn and walk away.

“Please…” The young woman tries once more before her shoulders slump in defeat. He thinks she may have been reduced to tears before she spins to look at Oliver, her eyes blazing with that fire once more. “You have ruined me!”

“I have ruined you? I think you will find, good lady, that you are the one who pulled me into this dark alleyway when I was merely attempting to get to my carriage.” He reminds her, taken aback at her sudden accusation. She seems to deflate upon the reminder of her actions and she stumbles back towards him, leaning against the opposite wall as she regains her breath. Oliver watches her curiously with a frown until she finally stands to correct her posture and turns to face her.

“I do apologise, kind sir. It is just that I saw my father across the way.” She offers as a way of explanation but it merely confuses Oliver.

“Generally young ladies would head toward their fathers upon sight of them.” He tells her and instead of the blush or nod he was expecting, the extraordinary woman in front of him scoffs of all things!

“I suppose most young ladies would, but you see, I am not most young ladies.” She states with a steely determination to her voice and Oliver nods, his frown not diminishing as she reveals more.

“No. I am certainly beginning to learn that. May I request your name, good lady, so that I may refer to you in the proper manner?” He asks and this request finally has her blushing.

“I do not believe that anything about this meeting could be considered proper, good sir.” She tells him with a soft smirk and Oliver cannot help but chuckle as he nods in agreement. This has been an interesting turn of events, to say the least, and the young lady in front of him is correct in stating that none of it is particularly proper. “Lady Felicity Kuttler, at your service.”

“Kuttler, I know that name.” Oliver frowns as he tries to think of whom the name calls to mind. The young lady does not hold resemblance to anyone he has met previously, he does not think.

“My father is the Marquess of Ravenspur.” She informs him and Oliver frowns, recognition clearing his cloudy thoughts.

“Of course.” He nods before he frowns once more. He does not remember his acquaintance with the marquess to be a particularly enjoyable experience. He remembers a cold, calculating man and that does seem conducive with the narrative this young lady is presenting to him.

“Would you care to share your name, kind sir, seeing as I have divulged my own?” Lady Felicity asks him and he is surprised to see a soft smirk on her lips as she takes him in. It rather becomes her, more than the fear or anger that has coloured her face for the rest of their conversation.

“I am the Marquess of Starling, my father is the Duke of Starling.” Oliver explains and watches as her eyes widen. She straightens her back further and lifts her skirts, gracefully curtseying and averting the eye contact she previously held.

“I apologise, Lord Starling, for my lack of proper address.” She tells him, her gaze still directed towards the dirty cobbles of the alleyway and Oliver shakes his head. They’ve already skirted propriety enough in this meeting, he supposes a little more could not hurt. Taking her hand, he leads her a few steps further away from the opening of the alley.

Her hand is warm even through the material of her glove and he hears her gasp as he makes the contact. It is entirely unproper and unnecessary, he is not entirely sure what even possessed him to do it but he drops it, flexing his fingers as they suddenly miss the weight of her hand against his.

“Do not concern yourself with that, Lady Felicity. We must figure our next move.” He tells her and the lady takes in a deep breath, nodding her head.

“I must seek out my father. I fear this will not be the last we shall see of each other.” She tells him with a frown and her comment coupled with the fear in her voice makes Oliver frown as well.

“Whatever makes you say that?” He questions and watches as Lady Felicity heaves a long sigh.

“Lord Ravenspur is an opportunistic sort of man.” She tells him and Oliver frowns. She spoke as if that were supposed to answer his query but it only raises more questions in Oliver’s mind. “Oh, frack! They are heading back this way. I must go. My deepest, most sincere apologies for all of this. Lord Starling.”

All of a sudden, Lady Felicity springs to life once more and with a small bob of a curtsey and the thwick of her curls agaist his chest as she spins, she rushes from the alleyway. She disappears as quickly as she stumbled into him and Oliver is left standing in a smelly alleyway with nothing but a frown and the soft lingering smell of expensive perfume.

“Lady Felicity.” He adds fruitlessly before he collects himself and heads back towards his carriage, wondering if the young lady’s suspicions are correct and they will in fact, meet each other again.

* * *

It seems that Lady Felicity knows her father well for in a week, Oliver is stood in his own father’s study, listening to his lecture about the dangers and consequences of his actions.

It appears that the Marquess of Ravenspur is as opportunistic as his daughter implied and has written to Oliver’s father claiming that a marriage must occur or Oliver will have been involved in the ruin of the family name of Ravenspur.

“This is what becomes of you, my boy, when you frolick around with young ladies below your station. If you had simply waited until your mother and I had located a suitable match, no one’s reputation would be in question and you would not have found yourself within this situation.” The duke lectures and Oliver sighs. He is aware of his innocence is this situation but there is no point in attempting to convince his father of it. The duke decided long along that the misdeeds that shaped Oliver’s youth were going to be what shaped how he judged his son as a man and no matter what Oliver does, it seems he cannot shake that impression.

“Papa, I can assure you that I understand my misdeeds in the past were not the acts of a future duke, however, there must be something you can do.” Oliver pleads but his father merely shakes his head.

“I am afraid I cannot. The man is insisting upon the marriage. He claims that anything else would bring ruin upon his name and I am inclined to agree. Whoever the girl is, she is of a good family and of a good name. You shall wed.” The duke states declaratively and Oliver swallows at how decisive that statement sounds. He knew he was never going to have free reign over choosing a bride but he figured he would have at least a small amount of say in it.

“There is something not right about that family, Papa. If they are of a good standing and the man is good as you so say, what would cause the girl to run in the opposite direction at the sight of him with much haste?” He questions, trying a different route but it appears that his father already has an answer to this as he levels Oliver with an unimpressed look.

“Lady Felicity is a young girl with a rampant imagination. Lord Kuttler has apologised for her foolish behaviour numerous times within our correspondence.” He explains but Oliver frowns. Lady Felicity’s behaviour did not seem like that of a foolish young girl. In fact, in their short interaction, she appeared intelligent and mature. He cannot understand what would have caused such a reaction unless something were amiss.

“I still do not believe that all is as it seems with that family, Papa.” Oliver states honestly and his father sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose is exasperation before he looks towards his son. 

“Do you think you might curtail your curiosity if I invite them to visit for a short while? So that you may see that they are just as normal as the rest of us.” The duke questions and Oliver frowns as he truly contemplates the question. If he is correct, then his father will surely see the issue, and if he is wrong, then he supposes there is nothing he can do about this entire affair.

“I suppose that it could not hurt.” He replies and his father nods, already reaching for a new piece of parchment.

“Excellent. I shall write to invite Lord Kuttler and his daughter to stay. Please send your mother my way if you see her, Oliver, so that I might properly inform the staff.” His father tells him, his attention already on the letter he is composing and Oliver sighs as he stands to make his way to the door.

“Yes, Papa.” He answers before sliding out of the heavy wooden doors of the study.

It is odd, he supposes, that he cannot bring himself to have an inch of resentment towards Lady Felicity in all of this. However, something clearly had her distressed upon their meeting and he cannot deny that she intrigued him thoroughly.

Oliver is just unsure that intrigue is a basis for a lifelong marriage.

* * *

“I cannot believe that you are to be married! Is she handsome?”

The excitement of his younger sister upon hearing the news makes Oliver smile despite the circumstances. To Thea, news of marriage will bring nothing but excitement and giddiness for at least a few years past this date and Oliver is grateful for the remainder of her childlike wonder when it comes to the institution. He knows that she will one day learn that it is not all as romantic as she believes it to be but for now, he is content to allow her to daydream.

The girl is but fifteen of course.

“Handsome enough.” He answers her question, thinking of the little he saw of Lady Felicity in the alleyway. Her complexion had been pale and her skin smooth looking. Her eyes were an extremely bright blue and they had intrigued him. The colour of her hair was unusually blonde for a girl her age and he thinks it matched her overall appearance well.

“A handsome face is not what makes a good wife, Thea.” His mother reminds her daughter from her spot in an armchair a few feet away. She is pretending to concentrate on her needlework, but Oliver knows she is here merely to stem how Thea may react.

“But it does so help. The Duke of Kensington’s youngest daughter attends my finishing school and she said that her eldest sister has been rejected from three marriages by the proposed groom! Lady Elizabeth says it is because her face is not handsome enough to tempt a horse and therefore her prospects will be severely dimmed.” Thea recalls with her voice full of excitement. She giggles at the rude comments she repeats made by the other girls and not for the first time, Oliver wonders whether that finishing school has done anything other than taught his young sister to gossip.

“Thea! We do not gossip, especially not about reputable families such as the Kensington’s.” His mother adds, sending his sister an admonishing look but it still does not curtail Thea.

“It’s true, though! Lady Victoria has a face that does not differ from that of a goat.” She tells Oliver, giggling at her words. Oliver merely rolls his eyes but Moira, his mother, places her needlework down heavily.

“I have heard enough, young lady. How would you feel if you knew that Lady Victoria was sat in her parlour comparing your likeness to that of farmyard livestock?” She questions and Thea merely shrugs.

“Well she would not be because Papa assures me that I have the handsomest face in the county.” The young girl states vainly, turning her countenance to and fro. Oliver shakes his head; his father has always doted upon Thea and it has never done her much good. She’s turning rather vain and Oliver knows that the finishing school she attends does nothing but encourage such tendencies.

“Your father is entirely too indulgent. If you do not watch your manner, young lady, people will be whispering that Lady Thea is a spoiled girl with tendencies far too self-indulgent for anyone to consider her a bride.” Moira tells her daughter with a shake of her head and that finally seems to hit home with Thea as she gasps and turns to face her mother.

“Mama!” She cries, the shock evident in her voice and Moira merely shakes her head, picking up her needlework once more.

“I have already had one of my children tarnish this family’s name, I shall not have another.” The mother states declaratively, her attention focused on the work in front of her and Oliver sighs at the subtle jab.

“Mama.” He comments far more calmly than Thea but it causes his mother to look up and shake her head.

“No, I shall hear no more of the matter. Lady Felicity is of a good family and I should be glad it were not some common whore off the street.” She states and Oliver shakes his head with a sigh, sending Thea a reassuring smile when he catches her concerned expression.

“I am sure Lady Felicity would appreciate a fresh bouquet in her rooms upon her arrival. Would you help me pick the right flowers? I could use a female eye.” Oliver suggests to his sister and Thea smiles, obviously delighted at being asked to do something so important. She looks as if she is about to leap up from her seat before she stops herself and rises elegantly.

“I shall go and collect my coat.” She states calmly and to her credit, she makes it out the door before he hears her footsteps increase to a running pace.

Perhaps her finishing school is teaching her something after all.

* * *

Travelling with her father is the worst torture of which Felicity can think.

Travelling with her father towards the man she is being forced to marry is surely fresh hell upon earth.

Felicity knows she should not make such comparisons and that it is ungodly to compare her suffering to that of those condemned to hell. It is just that she is unsure there is much experience worse than being in a confined box with the man she considers the worst of all men for days on end.

“Remove that sour expression from your face at once.” Her father tells her tensely as finally approach their destination.

“I shall not.” She answers fiercely, maintaining the expression upon her face soundly. She is truly miserable and it is only doubled by the fact that she was unable to sneak to see her mother the morning they departed. She had shared a tearful farewell with her the night before but she had wished to return to assure her that she would be home soon and not to fret.

“You certainly shall, young lady. The Starlings have an excellent reputation and this marriage is far more advantageous than you ever could have hoped to make with that pesky imagination of yours always running so wild. I shall not have you make a mess of this anymore than you already have.” Her father growls at her, his teeth snarling as his anger flares in response to her reluctance.

“Surely, if I had not made such a mess of it already, we would not have found ourselves in this position and the idea of such an advantageous marriage would not even be on the table.” Felicity counters and her father growls, slumping back against the seat of the carriage in a most ungentlemanly manner.

“Do be quiet before I make you so. Put that book away. Romance and tomes on good housekeeping are appropriate reading material for young ladies. I can assure you that you will find no such enjoyment in the pages of that nonsense.” He barks, gesturing to the book she holds in her hands and Felicity frowns. Her reading has been the only thing to keep her sane within this journey and she will be damned if he takes it from her now.

“It is not nonsense, Papa. It is an explanation of how the world might work beyond the earth upon of which we stand. It explores what might be within the stars. Imagine, an entire world of which we were not even aware.” Felicity explains, unable to stop the excitement that laces her voice as she tells him what she has been reading. She knows that he will not appreciate it and he merely huffs in response to her, reaching across the carriage.

“I have never heard such nonsense in my life. Pass it here.” He commands but Fleicity frowns and moves down the seat so that she is away from his grasp.

“I shall not.” She argues, her voice rising involuntarily. That only angers him further and she flinches as he stands from his seat.

“You certainly shall.” He tells her as he lunges across the carriage for the book. She grasps it as tightly as she can but she is forced to loosen her grip when his hand slaps across her face harshly. It causes her to gasp and her hand flies to her face reflexively.

The sting is nothing compared to the sinking of her heart when she watches her father open the window and fling the book from the carriage.

“No man will want a wife with an imagination that stretches beyond logic. You should concern yourself with the household and your duties within the estate. The mind of a woman is not fit to wonder beyond that sphere. You have observed what has occurred with your mother.” He tells her with a bite and Felicity feels her rage grow once more as he dares bring up her mother.

“How dare you even mention her name?” She growls but he only matches her anger, looming over her in his now closer seat. Felicity coils into the corner of the carriage as he only moves closer but she forces herself to not feel scared. He does not deserve her fear.

“She is my wife and I may mention her as I see fit, have no doubt of that, young lady.” He tells her, the spit of his annunciation spraying in her face. She winces at the sensation before pushing herself up.

“You know that her mind is not what keeps her where she is.” She glares at him but her father merely rolls his eyes, his anger having apparently disappeared within the space of a mere moment.

“I shall hear none of it during this visit. Your mother is insane, there is something wrong with her mind, and I have seen fit to care for her in the best way possible as any loving husband would do.” He tells Felicity, righting his clothes and Felicity scoffs.

“Loving husband. Now, I have never heard such nonsense in my life.” She mutters under her breath as she looks out the window at the grounds that they are passing. She jumps as a hand lands on her shoulder and winces at the pinch of her father’s fingers against her skin. He pulls her close, his breath right in her face, and she winces at the closeness of him.

“You and your mother have been nothing but a bane since I first wed the silly woman. I shall be glad to see the back of you at the very least.” He tells her and Felicity sticks her chin out in fierce obstinance, narrowing her eyes at the man she detests most in this world.

“Not as glad as I shall be to see the back of you.” She tells him just as clearly and swallows her sigh of relief as he releases her. She slumps back against the carriage and she winces as her shoulder slams heavily into the door.

“I could not care less, my girl. Now smile for we are here.” He tells her and Felicity takes a deep breath as the carriage draws to a stop. She rights her clothes and prays that her hair is not too much of a mess before realising that she actually does not care all that much.

Her father climbs from the carriage and she hears the noise of voices outside. The hand of her father does not appear for her to take and Felicity sighs as she inches towards the door. She detests climbing out of carriages without assistance. Her heels have a tendancy to twist and she often lands upon her face which is not something she wishes to do in front of the Starlings.

Suddenly, just as she is preparing to exit the carriage, a hand appears. It is gloved and she initially assumes it is that of a footman. She places her hand gently within it as she knows that the footmen in her father’s employment enjoy yanking her from the carriage forcefully so that she falls nonetheless.

When she slides her head out of the carriage, however, she sees that it is not a footman but the Marquess, Lord Starling himself. She remembers his blue eyes and handsome countenance from their first meeting just over a week ago and the small polite smile he is wearing now only adds to the pleasurable overall look of him.

“Lady Felicity, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more.” He tells her softly, his voice barely more than a whisper and Felicity smiles as she steps down. He provides her with ample support and she is glad to make it to the ground without her feet flying out from underneath her.

“And I yours, Lord Starling, I merely apologise that it is not under happier circumstances.” She tells him honestly as she truly is regretful for the role that she has caused him to play in all of this. He seems like a wonderful man and someone of his position could have chosen the most elevated of wives but he is stuck with her.

“This is not happy? I was informed there was to be a wedding.” He tells her in mock shock and Felicity is entirely surprised to see the mirth dancing within his eyes.

“Felicity!”

The barking sound of her father’s call makes Felicity jump and it is only upon hearing his voice does she realise that her hand is still clasped in that of Lord Starling. Blushing she retrieves it from his grasp and turns to catch her father, ignoring the way her hand misses the warmth of the embrace of his.

“Your Grace, your Grace, Lady Thea, may I introduce my daughter, the honorable Lady Felicity Kuttler of Ravenspur.” Her father speaks when Felicity is stood next to him once more and Felicity takes in the three figures in front of her breiefly before descending into a curtsey.

“It is a pleasure to make your accquantice, your Grace, your Grace, Lady Thea.” She speaks politely as she rises from her bow, sending each of them a polite smile.

The Duke is a man a few years older than her father and he is round with the evidence of his wealth without appearing overly indulgent. He gives Felicity a warm smile and a polite nod which Felicity supposes indicates a warmth of spirit.

His wife, the Duchess, appears to have no such spirit upon first meeting. The woman is slim, remarkably so for a woman having carried two children, and her hair is a touch darker than Felicity’s own. Her face is asture and she offers Felicity nothing but a nod as she peers down the end of her nose at her from her elevated position on the steps of the house.

The final person in the line is a young lady who Felicity knows is the youngest child of the Duke and Duchess. The girl is as slim as her mother and the roundness still evident in her face helps Felicity place her as no older than sixteen. She smiles warmly at Felicity and it is clear to see she is excited by the delicate bounce of her feet that she is so clearly trying to hide. It is endearing and Felicity hopes that she might find a friend in this young woman if she is to be trapped here for the rest of her days.

“You must be weary from your travels, please do come inside.” The Duchess instructs and directs them up the grandiose steps and into the grand entrance hall.

Felicity is used to great houses and the residences of the ton but the home of the Starlings is one of the most impressive homes the walls of within which she has stepped. Every surface is either decorated impressively or covered by a painting of the great artists of Europe. It is truly a breath-taking sight.

“Lady Felicity, may I show you to your rooms so that you may change?” Lady Thea questions and Felicity looks over at her with a smile.

“That would be most kind of you, my deepest gratitude.” She nods and makes her way over to the younger girl. She glances back at her father who rolls his eyes and gestures her up the stairs in a way that she hopes none of the Starlings witnessed. Her attention is drawn when the door closes and it is revealed that the Marquess has entered the hallway. He looks over them all and smiles warmly at Felicity, nodding his head in greeting as he removes his hat.

“Are you ready?” Lady Thea asks which makes Felicity jolt a little as she drags her gaze away from how the Marquess’ coat clings to the muscles evident underneath the fabric covering his arms.

“Yes, my apologies.” She blinks and she swears she hears Lady Thea giggle before the girl begins to lead her up the grand stairs.

* * *

Felicity dresses for dinner upon Lady Thea’s suggestion due to the late hour of their arrival.

This is the first time she has worn this dress, her father having commanded her to commissioned some new designs for their visit. She had informed me that they would not be ready in time seeing as it was such a short wait between her ordering them and when they left for the Starling estate but he had waved her off and assured her that he would handle it. She truly dreads to think what he did to get the seamstress to work so quickly but she had three new dresses in her trunk when they set off a few days ago.

The one she has chosen for tonight is a soft green in colour and is her favourite of the new frocks. It is a soft material that drapes her body in what she thinks is a fetching manner and the sleeves drop off her shoulders in the new design. The abigail sent to help her is a master at hair and Felicity thanks her profusely at the fetching style into which she arranges Felicity’s blonde curls.

She struggles to find her way to the drawing room but a footman is happy to guide her when he spots her confused expression. The man is kind and polite and he wishes her good luck as she enters of which she is truly appreciative.

“Ah Lady Felicity, there you are.” The Duchess smiles politely as she enters the drawing room and Felicity blushes at the thought that she might be late.

“My sincerest apologies if I have held us.” She frowns as she glances around at the others gathered.

She cannot help the way that her eyes linger on Lord Starling and the fetching picture he makes in his dinner jacket. His eyes seem just as trapped on her and Felicity blushes at the idea that he might like her new dress. It is an odd sensation, she has never been so aware of a male gaze, but she finds that from Lord Starling, she quite enjoys the way his eyes linger.

“Felicity is just like her mother, could never keep a clock in her head.” Her father chuckles and Felicity’s mood immediately sours. A glance in his direction tells her that he has already begun to drink and she worries what might occur before the night is through if he has a little too much as he is so inclined to do.

“It is no bother at all, Lady Felicity.” The Duke assures her, his kind smile back on his face.

“Shall we go through?” The Duchess asks and they nod. The Duke immediately offers his arm to the young Lady Thea and Felicity’s father steps up to offer his arm to the Duchess. It leaves Felicity to accept Lord Starling’s offered arm and she smiles with a light blush as she steps up to him.

“That dress is a beautiful colour. It goes wonderfully with your complexion.” He tells her in a quiet voice and Felicity feels her blush grow.

“Thank you, you are too kind, Lord Starling. Your cravat is also a very fetching colour, it matches your waistcoat remarkably well.” She compliments back and hears him chuckle lowly.

“Thank you, Lady Felicity.”

She looks up as they reach the dining room and he smiles warmly as he leads her to her seat. She thanks the footman holding the chair and waits until the Duke nods at the head of the table to be seated. It makes her smile to realise that she has been seated across from Lord Starling.

She can feel his eyes on her throughout dinner but she sneaks enough glances of her own that she cannot particularly judge. She observes that nothing makes him smile as much as his sister and he appears to truly enjoy his food, whilst he steers away from too much alcohol. She appreciates that, especially as she watches her father grow steadily more inebriated as the night progresses.

She is not engaged much in conversation during dinner but when the ladies retire to the drawing room, she is pleased to see that Lady Thea requests to sit next to her.

“Your dress is beautiful. The colour is really quite something with your complexion.” The young girl states and Felicity smiles as she takes a deep breath.

“Thank you, I so enjoy yours as well.” She smiles and her words are true. The light pink dress that adorns Lady Thea’s body is something to behold.

“Do you enjoy reading, Lady Felicity?” Lady Thea questions and Felicity smiles brightly as she nods.

“I believe it to be one of the greatest pleasures in the world.” She admits truthfully and tries not to think of her poor book that now lays somewhere in the muck of the road.

“What is it that you enjoy to read? Personally, I adore the romances.” Thea grins with a wistful sigh and Felicity chuckles. It is easy to work out the kind of girl the young lady in front of her is and she truly does think they have the capacity to become fast friends.

“I do enjoy novelists but what piques my interest most is the sciences. I am entirely fascinated by the work the Italians, French and Germans have completed over the past century about understanding the universe within the stars.” Felicity explains, unable to stop the excitement growing within her as she thinks of the books she stowed within her trunk.

“Goodness, what an interesting hobby. You also are well educated, I assume?” The Duchess finally speaks and Felicity blushes as she nods her head.

“Yes, Your Grace. I speak French and Latin, and a touch of German as well.” She confirms and the older woman nods, raising an eyebrow.

“You sing as well? The pianoforte?” The Duchess pushes and Felicity begins to feel a little as if she is being interrogated.

“I have been reliably informed that I play and sing quite well.” She answers, wanting to appear modest but also not wishing to underplay her talents lest her hosts find her to be underqualified.

“Well then you must show us!” Lady Thea exclaims, gesturing to the instrument in the corner of the room.

“Oh! I could not…” Felicity begins, truly not wanting to play but the Duchess nods.

“You must. I am afraid that being abysmal at the pianoforte appears to run within our bloodline. I could never take to it and Lady Thea is the same. To have a guest who has been so wonderfully described as playing quite well will be quite the step up from what the gentlemen of the house are used to hearing, I assure you.” The Duchess tells her and for the first time, Felicity gains a kind smile from the woman. She is aware that it is merely to coerce her into playing the instrument but she appreciates it nonetheless.

“Very well. Please give me a moment.” She smiles as she stands and brushes off her dress before she makes her way to the pianoforte. Leafing through the sheet music she finds there, she locates a piece she knows well and that she knows she can play well before taking a deep breath.

It has been a while since she has sat at the keys. Her father does not enjoy music but as much as he dislikes it, he could not dismiss it as unworthy for a lady’s education as he did so many of the other hobbies Felicity wished to try. A woman who can play and sing well is accomplished or is at the very least, competent, and even her father could not deny the benefits that brings.

Despite her brief respite from the instrument, the ability to play rushes back to her easily and Felicity finds herself lost within the music. Her voice accompanies her playing just as easily and she easily relaxes into the movements of her hands and her voice. For the moments she is playing and singing, it is as if there is no one else within the room and Felicity most enjoys that.

The applause that ripples around the room as her song comes to an end startles her merely because she was unaware that the men had re-entered the room and the noise is far greater than that of two people.

“My goodness, Lady Felicity, you play very well.” The Duke compliments and Felicity smiles bashfully.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She replie with a polite smile but her attention is drawn as the Marquess steps up to her. He is very close, his chest merely inches from her back as he stands behind the stool of the instrument. It is all Felicity can do to control the hitch of her breath. She has never stood so close to a man and Lord Starling’s presence looms over her. Instead of feeling scared, however, as she does when her father looms over her as such, there is something else bubbling within her that Felicity cannot quite describe.

“You truly do, and your singing is just as enchanting. Might you bless us with one more song?” He questions, his voice low as he bends to direct his speech to her ear and Felicity takes a deep breath. She swallows heavily before she nods, gathering the bravery to turn her head so that she might look upon his eyes.

They’re dark and full of something she cannot quite name. She wonders if it is a similar sensation to the one that appears to be taking over her body as her breath grows shallower.

“Would you help me choose?” She questions, glancing back at the pages and the Marquess nods, stepping to stand beside her as they flick through the sheets of music.

“This one is my favourite.” He finally declares, drawing a piece to the front of the pile and Felicity smiles as she recognises it. It is one that she has not played in a long time but that of which she remembers enjoying the pace and liveliness.

“Then I suppose I should play it. However, I will need someone to turn the pages. Perhaps I should call Lady Thea over.” She contemplates, sitting up to see that Lady Thea is engaged in conversation with the Duchess.

“Nonsense. I am capable of turning a page, Lady Felicity.” The Marquess tells her with a chuckle and Felicity feels her eyes grow wide at his comment.

“Oh, I did not mean to imply that you could not!” She rushes to apologise but finds herself relaxing as she notices his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“I was merely teasing. Go on, I shall happily assume the role of turner of the pages.” He tells her and she takes a deep breath. If they were better acquainted, she might have narrowed her eyes at him before she began but she supposes she may save that for another day.

She stumbles through the piece far more shoddily than the previous one and she is grateful for the fact that the piece itself is more difficult so that she may use it as an excuse. The truth is, the closeness of the Marquess and his soft smile that stays on her throughout the entire song is enough to throw off her playing. She is merely grateful that this is a piece that does not have a vocal accompaniment for her breath is growing far too laboured to have even considered singing. His chest is place right in front of her and whenever he leans forward to turn the page, Felicity could swear that he purposefully presses himself up against her. It is all too much for her to handle.

Once the piece is over, the Marquess retreats to join everyone else in their applause and she thinks she might get a respite from his closeness until he leans down next to her ear.

“That was remarkable.” His breath is hot and heavy against her ear and Felicity frowns as that feeling only bubbles stronger within her.

“Thank you for remarking upon it.” She comments as best she can.

All too soon, Lord Starling retreats to converse with her father and Felicity is left sat upon the stool of the pianoforte as she attempts to get her breathing back to normal and she wonders what on earth just occurred within her.

* * *

It is the fourth day of their visit by the time that Lord Starling approaches her.

She enjoys the Starling’s estate. It is large and truly beautiful with a landscape to envy any in the country. She has found numerous beautiful quiet spots upon which she may sit and read her book in silence the few times she has been given a few hours to herself.

The Duchess is still a mystery to her but Lady Thea is kind and engaging, even if she seems far more interested in idle gossip than Felicity ever has been. She cannot blame the young girl for following the example set by her peers before her, it is merely behaviour in which Felicity herself does not particularly care to engage.

She has been given no time to be alone with the Marquess after their small tryst at the pianoforte that first night and she wonders how couples are ever supposed to figure whether they are well suited. What she has found is that he is exceedingly more attractive in the light than he was in the dark alleyway of their first meeting.

Felicity never considered a man’s countenance to be a deciding factor for whether she might consider them a future husband. The only thing she had ever declared as a sticking point was that she wished for a husband who was kind. Her mother had always smiled at that and told her that it was her greatest wish for Felicity also. She would stroke her hair in the way that Felicity adored as she spoke and the young girl had felt like one day, her wish might be granted.

How she misses her mother. The warmth of her smile and the softness of her embrace is all Felicity yearns for in this new environment. The thought of her, however, only spikes Felicity’s anger towards her father further so she forces the thought to the back of her mind.

“Good evening, Lady Felicity. I wonder if you might grant me the pleasure of a turn about the gardens before supper?”

The sound of Lord Starling voice jolts her and she looks up to see him smiling down at her as he offers her a hand up from her seat.

“Already?” She questions before she frowns with a blush, realising just how rude her statement was. It is merely that she is aware what being granted time alone most likely means and she truly wishes she would have gotten a little more time to get to know Lord Starling before he makes his proposal.

“I believe our parents wish for us to move post haste so that we might get on with the whole affair.” He tells her in what she supposes is an explanation but she cannot help the way she bristles as his choice of words register within her brain. She is not entirely sure what that other night at the pianoforte was but she believed it to be indication that this might be more than merely a fulfilment of duty to Lord Starling.

She supposes not.

“Well if it is merely an affair with which we must get on, I shall receive my coat.” She comments coldly and stands without the aid of his offered hand. He catches her hand as she bristles past him and Felicity turns involuntarily as he tugs gently to stop her movements.

“Lady Felicity, my apologies, I did not mean to be rude.” He tells her and she can see the remorse in his eyes. Heaving a sigh, she nods her agreement.

“I understand, Lord Starling. This is difficult for us both. I shall fetch my coat and we may take a turn about the gardens.” She tells him and a smile crosses his face that she takes a moment to consider. It brightens his countenance pleasingly and his eyes even shine with a small spark. It is a pleasant change from the usually dark and brooding persona he appears to wear the rest of the time.

“My deepest gratitude for your agreement, Lady Felicity.” He tells her and she bobs in a small curtsey before she heads upstairs to locate her coat and change into her boots.

He is waiting by the bottom of the stairs when she moves back down them and she takes a deep breath before she takes his offered hand, knowing that they are about to cross a threshold from which they cannot return.

“I figured we could take a turn around the walled garden, it is my favorite place on the entire estate.” Lord Starling tells her and she so appreciates how he poses it as more of a suggestion.

“I do not believe I have had the pleasure of seeing it yet.” She comments as they reach the doors and head down the steps. Felicity briefly notes that his arm is extremely muscular and she wonders what he must do to make them so large.

“Then we shall head there.” He nods and she smiles, allowing him to guide her down the path.

Felicity breathes in the late summer air, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she allows the country to wash over her. She has always enjoyed the feel of an estate, even if she does not enjoy walking as much as others do.

“Do you enjoy the estate?” Oliver questions after a long moment of generally comfortable silence and Felicity smiles with a nod.

“It is most pleasing. I will admit that I find the house rather like a maze but I am sure I shall find my bearings eventually.” She admits to him and the double meaning is not lost on either of them. She means that she shall eventually find her way around the house by the end of her visit but also that she shall eventually when she is his wife.

“It is rather large. It is why I am looking forward to moving to our smaller estate in Ivy Town for the period between my marriage and when I take over as duke. It is a smaller house so my young wife may adjust to running a household before taking charge of such a large estate.” Lord Starling’s voice is gentle and she can tell that he is speaking directly to her even though his words are general. She has not yet agreed to marry him so he may not directly address her as his future wife but he is reassuring her which is truly appreciates.

“I am sure she will be most appreciative of that gracile period.” Felicity replies as she plays along with his farce and he sends her a small knowing smile as they reach a long wall.

“Here.” He tells her as he moves to open the door within the wall and Felicity ducks her head appreciatively as she ducks through the door and into the garden.

Her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. It is truly beautiful. There are flowers and vines covering almost everything and the colours are so wonderfully planned out, making the garden quite the feast for the eyes. There is also the most beautiful smell in the air and Felicity cannot help the small giggle that escapes her as a butterfly passes in front of her.

“Oh my, you are correct. This is most beautiful, Lord Starling.” She comments in awe as she spins to look at him and he smiles, taking her hand to help her across the small foot bridge that covers a small stream of water that weaves its way through the garden.

“It was the design of my grandmother. She so hated London and the business of the city, it weakened her greatly. When she returned to the estate, it still felt too close to the city for her so my grandfather built her this garden. The walls created her own sanctuary. She is also the reason the estate in Ivy Town was purchased so that she could return to the countryside when even Starling felt too busy.”

Felicity smiles as she listens to the story Lord Starling weaves. She can so clearly see a woman as young as herself designing the garden gifted to her by her husband. She thinks that would be quite a wonderful gift to receive.

“I must admit that I am inclined to agree with your grandmother. London is a fine city but it can feel exceedingly claustrophobic. Of course I shall spend the time there if my future husband so wishes but I should like to spend the majority of my time in the clear air of the countryside.” Felicity comments, keeping her hand clasped in that of Lord Starling so that she might watch her step on the uneven terrain.

“I agree also myself. London cannot be avoided during certain points of the calendar but I much prefer the clear air of the country and the ability to ride for miles on end.” He answers and Felicity smiles, glad that they at least appear to be upon the same page in this regard. She is grateful that she shall not have to languish within the claustrophobic restraints of London for too much of the year.

“You enjoy riding?” Felicity questions, catching the end of his statement.

“Immensely. Do you ride, Lady Felicity?” He counters and Felicity takes a deep breath before she shakes her head.

“Extremely poorly but I should like to learn. My father never considered it of importance in a lady’s education.” She comments with a small pout. She should have very much enjoyed learning to ride, she imagines that the feeling is extremely freeing. She knows that the logic of her father was that she might have more ability to run away if she were more capable on horseback despite his insistence that he merely did not see the point of a girl learning to ride.

“Nonsense. Riding is one of the greatest joys in all the world. I shall teach you, if you like.” Lord Starling offers and Felicity freezes at the first outright admission that they are going to be spending a lot more time together.

“I should like that.” She replies shyly after a deep breath and Lord Starling nods with a small smile. Felicity gasps as he gently squeezes her hand where it is still clasped within his own.

“Do you think, Lady Felicity, I might ask my question now?” He questions, looking down at her with a rather hopeful look and Felicity bites her lip and takes a deep breath before she answers.

“I suppose this would be as good a time as any other.” She agrees and he sends her a reassuring smile.

“Will you join me on this bench?” Lord Starling gestures towards a bench a few feet away and Felicity nods, allowing herself to be led over to the seat. The Marquess appears nervous which surprises her because it is not as if she may give any other answer rather than yes.

He offers his other hand towards her and Felicity frowns before she places her gloved hand within his own. Their dual connection forces them to face each other and Felicity gasps as their knees touch through the fabric of their outerwear. Lord Starling’s thumb strokes over the back of her glove in a manner that Felicity finds she quite likes and it reassures her as she looks up to meet his eyes.

“I know that ours is not a tale like the ones you may have read. This is not a match upon which either of us agreed nor have we had the chance to figure whether we are a suitable match. From the little time we have been granted together however, I can tell that you are an exceedingly intelligent young lady with a mature outlook and a charming personality. I would also like to inform you that I find your eyes to be most bewitching and I believe that your smile is one of the most handsome I have ever had the pleasure to see. Would you, Lady Felicity Kuttler, do me the honour of joining me in matrimony?”

Felicity is completely taken aback at the words of Lord Starling. She never would have expected a display of such vulnerability and affection from this proposal. She had merely been expecting the question and therefore, to hear the testimony of Lord Starling makes her rather emotional. It reminds her of the moment at the pianoforte once more and she blushes as the feeling of his hands in hers begins to overwhelm her slightly, even through the fabric of their gloves.

“I suppose you already know my answer.” She answers shyly, unable to match his gaze as her flush spreads across her cheeks. His thumbs do not still their movements on the back of her hand and despite the overwhelming feeling of it, she cannot deny that she enjoys it.

“I should like to hear it as confirmation. Would you grant me that honour?” He asks and Felicity takes a deep breath.

“Yes, in that I shall grant you the honour of answering and the matrimony. My answer to both is yes.” She babbles, blinking a little as she works through the thought in her mind. She winces at the slip of her tongue, unable to stop herself. She did so wish she had been able to get control of it.

“Thank you, Lady Felicity. You have made me exceedingly happy today.” Lord Starling smiles brightly and Felicity frowns. Despite the positive tone to his voice and his smile, she cannot understand how he would have grown such a deep affection for her in their limited time together.

“You do not have to falsify, Lord Starling. I am aware that I am far from your first choice of wife.” She swallows, breaking their eye contact but she gasps as one of his hands leaves hers to gently clasp her chin in order to draw her gaze back to his own. She has never had someone perform this action in a tender way. It is one of her father’s favorites when he claims she is not listening but his grip is often tight. Lord Starling’s hand is far gentler and it feels like more of a suggestion than a command.

“Lady Felicity, I will admit to your words being true but I would so like to try and find some happiness within this arrangement of ours. Is that agreeable to you?” He asks of her and Felicity takes a deep breath as she considers what seems like sincerity in his voice. It is hard for her to trust someone after everything she has experienced but it does seem like Lord Starling is speaking the truth.

“I suppose so.” She offers, not being able to commit to anything more than that. She looks back towards to gate and takes a deep breath. “We should probably return to the house and inform our parents of the happy news.”

“You do consider it happy news, then?” Lord Starling questions as he stands and offers her a hand as well. He helps her back across the garden to the gate as she considers her answer.

“I suppose I do, even if it is intimidating to know that I will be in charge of all of this one day.” She finally answers as they step out and looks over the grand grounds of the Starling estate. It is intimidating, even if she has basically been running their family estate for as long as she can remember.

“I do so hope you shall be less intimidated by the Ivy Town estate. It is charming or at least I believe it to be.” Lord Starling tells her and the hope in his voice fills Felicity with guilt. He has obviously been trying to make her feel comfortable and has been nothing short of awful, especially considering that she is the reason they are in this mess in the first place.

“I am sure it is, then. Apologies, Lord Starling, my quietness is frustration at the situation, it is not directed merely at you. I give you my deepest apologies that you have been pulled into all of this.” She explains to him truthfully and he sends her a reassuring smile which only makes her feel guiltier.

“As I stated, I should like to find some happiness in all of this and I truly think that we might be able to if we try.” Lord Starling tells her and she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before she takes that final step across the threshold.

“Yes.”

The smile he sends her is glowing and it stirs that unknown feeling within her once more.

“There the two of you are.” The Duke comments as they re-enter the house to find the family and Felicity’s father gathered in the drawing room. Lord Starling turns towards her and raises an eyebrow. It takes a moment for Felicity to realise that he is requesting her permission to share their news. She smiles slightly and nods her head. He returns her smile and she is shocked as his hand lands against her back.

“I should like to inform you all that I have asked for Lady Felicity’s hand and she has agreed to join me in marriage.” Lord Starling announces and Felicity cannot help the giddy feeling that rises within her at the announcement.

“Oh my goodness!” Lady Thea grins as she bounces on her toes in excitement.

“That is excellent news.” The Duke tells them and Felicity smiles politely.

“Congratulations.” The Duchess nods politely and Felicity returns her gesture.

“Excellent. You will be wed in a week.”

It is the words of Felicity’s father that make her freeze.

“A week?” She questions as she turns to face him and he sends a look but she merely cannot believe the short time frame he has apparently agreed upon. How long has he known this?

A week.

She will not have time to return home, to say goodbye to her mama…

“Yes. We figured it would be best to get this whole affair sorted out as soon as possible.” The Duke tells her but Felicity keeps her eyes trained upon her father who is still glaring at her.

“So, I shall not have time to return home?” She questions, turning to look between the Duke, her father, and the Marquess, the former and latter of which seem just as confused as she feels.

“Whatever do you mean, Lady Felicity?” Lord Starling asks and if she were not so angry, she might have appreciated the tender affection evident in his tone. 

“Papa?” She asks once last time, turning to look at her father as she feels the tears begin to swim within her eyes. What seemed like she might be able to consider happy news just moments ago now feels like a sentence she must endure. To know that she must enter into matrimony without seeing her mother once last time… it is too much to bear.

With one last glare from her father, she feels the tears spill over her eyes and she rushes from the room. Her feet carry her as fast as they can as her vision blurs and she’s unsure to where she is running but all she knows is that she must get away.

She slumps upon the floor when she is sure that she is reasonable enough of a distance from the drawing room and allows herself to be consumed by the intensity of her pain. Her body begins to wrack with sobs as she realises that she will never feel her mother’s arms around her again or hear her sweet voice as she speaks to her with words of love and care. She is to be wrenched from the only love she has ever known without a goodbye and it is all the fault of her dreadful father.

“Get back here this instant, young lady. You have thoroughly embarrassed yourself and more importantly, you have embarrassed me. Why did I spend so much on your education if you are merely going to act like some witless harpy whenever we are in public?”

She is unsure how much time has passed before the angry stomp of her father sounds around which room she is in and his harsh hand clamps down on her arm as he lifts her to his feet.

“I could not care less! How could you? You forcing me into this farce of a marriage is pain enough but to not even allow me to say goodbye to Mama when I know that I will never see her again is truly up there with your most evil of actions.” She yells right back, pulling against where he holds her still and he snorts, shaking his head.

“You think I do not know you, my girl? You think I do not know that given the chance you would find anyway out of this that you could? I will not allow that to happen. I will not allow you to rain anymore dishonour upon this family! Now wipe those silly tears off your face and give the Starlings a sincere apology for acting in such an immature manner.” Her father hisses at her, obviously attempting to keep his voice down so that the family do not here but Felicity has no such concerns.

“I shall tell them it all and then they will see that you are a man capable of more evil than the devil himself.” She sobs, unable to stop the tears that continue to spill. She hates that she is even giving her father the satisfaction of knowing that he has distressed her but she cannot help it. Her words only seem to anger him more and she screams as she is thrown back to the floor and his face appears above hers mere seconds later.

“You speak one word and that mother of yours will be dead before you take one step towards the aisle, I can assure you of that.” He growls, his voice low and threatening and Felicity freezes. He is the one who holds the power here, her mother is in his custody still.

“You wouldn’t dare.” She tells him as she scurries back across the floor, trying to get away from his looming presence.

“Do not test my patience.” He growls at her and she pushes off the floor to stand.

“You are truly wicked!” She screams, unable to think of anything else to say. It seems that after it all, he has won in the end.

“Perhaps, but until you speak your marital vows, you belong to me and I shall do as I see fit. Now, wipe your tears and go and offer a sincere apology or I assure you that it shall be an action you shall deeply regret not performing.” He demands and Felicity takes a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face and thrusting her chin into the air.

“I detest you.” She bites as she passes him but he merely grasps her arm tightly once more, leaning into her ear to growl.

“And I you but we are stuck with each other for only a week more.”

His words should bring joy to her but all Felicity can think of is her poor mother, all alone with the monster in front of her from here on out. Who knows what shall become of her dearest mama now that she shall not have Felicity to fetch her food when her father is feeling cruel or simply to keep her company when she has been locked in the attic for weeks upon end?

“My sincerest of apologies, your Graces, your Lordship, Lady Thea, I did not mean to act in such a childish manner. I was merely taken aback by the proposed short length of our engagement.” She comments with shaky breath as she re-enters the drawing room. She jolts at the feeling of a hand on her arm and winces as she spins to see the apologetic look covering Lord Starling’s face as he removes what she supposes was meant as a comforting touch. She is certain she must look a mess, she can only think what the family in front of her must think.

“Well these things need to be handled quickly, dear child.” The Duchess comments as she regards her curiously and Felicity takes a deep breath, swallowing thickly as she nods.

“Of course, Your Grace, please know that I did not mean any insult. It may seem silly but I merely assumed I would be allowed to return to my childhood home once more before I was to be married. I should have liked to have seen my mama once last time.” Felicity explains, her voice growing thick with emotion once more as she speaks the words. It is truly too much to think of, her poor mama.

She has no one but Felicity.

“This engagement period was agreed upon before your arrival in Starling, was it not?” Lord Starling asks, looking towards his own father and the Duke nods which confuses Felicity.

Her father knew.

Of course he did.

“It was indeed. Lord Ravenspur, you did not think to inform your daughter that she would not be returning to her home when you left?” The Duke questions and Felicity turns to see that her father has re-entered the room. He has righted his jacket and his hair from the scary picture he made earlier but the feeling of resentment and anger is no less within Felicity.

“My sincere apologies for any perceived deception. I merely knew that Lady Felicity would inform her mother of such if I told her and my wife is in too delicate of a condition to be told news such as that. She adores our daughter and I did not wish to bring any more distress upon their farewell.” Her father covers charmingly and his false concern for her mother makes Felicity sick to her stomach. The only reason that her poor mama appears so ailed is because of her father in the first place.

It had nothing to do with her mother’s supposed delicate condition and everything to do with her father wishing to impart one last blow before Felicity is separated from her mother forever.

“Of course, your loyalty to the condition of your wife is admirable, Lord Ravenspur, but it is clear to see why Lady Felicity would be distressed upon the revelation of this news. I am sure you may write to your mother to help ease the blow of your parting.” The Duke offers in what Felicity supposes is supposed to be a reassuring manner but the landing of her father’s hand upon her shoulder is a heavy weight.

“Oh, Lady Ravenspur is not in a state to read, I am afraid. I shall pass along Lady Felicity’s message of farewell, I assure you.” Her father cuts in before she may speak and Felicity swallows back the tears that threaten to spill over once more.

“Let us speak of happier things. Come Lady Felicity, Thea, we have a wedding to plan.” The Duchess covers gracefully, sweeping across the room towards the door and Felicity heaves a sigh of relief as her father removes his hand.

“Your Grace, your Lordship, my Lord.” She offers as a farewell, not letting herself linger on the pity evident in Lord Starling’s bright blue eyes. She cannot take it right now when she feels so utterly betrayed and alone.

“All will be well, dear girl. I know that it is frightening but you should be grateful of the position your father has managed to acquire for you.” The Duchess reminds her as they step outside the room and Felicity takes a deep breath, finally feeling able to now that she is away from her father’s presence.

“I do not wish to appear ungrateful, Your Grace, for truly I am not.” She tells the Duchess in what she hopes is a convincing manner. She is not grateful to her father in any way for this was not a move that considered her feelings in the slightest but she is grateful to the Starlings.

“I know, sweet child. Now come, let us speak of far more exciting things.” The matriarch tells her and sweeps her off to another room.

* * *

As Oliver rises on the morning of his wedding, he feels a lump in his throat and a pit in the bottom of his stomach. When he initially proposed, he had been encouraged by the reaction of Lady Felicity and even though she had a respectable shyness to her, there was a moment he believed they might make a partnership out of this farce.

Then the news of their short engagement had been dropped upon her. He knows not what was exchanged between her and her father in the other room but he heard the loud voices and has seen the obvious effect it has had upon Lady Felicity.

Over the last week, she has grown alarming insular.

She barely speaks and both his mother and sister have lamented her apparent lack of interest in the wedding details. Thea especially complains that she appears to have no interest in her dress, the flowers, or the food to be served at the breakfast.

Oliver is incredibly concerned. It is clear that something has occurred but Lady Felicity has made herself so scarce that it has been practically impossible to speak to her. She remains polite enough to maintain standards but does not interact past that politeness.

His mind reels with what may have caused such change within his bride. The only factor he has is her father and he has little more information than he did before the pair arrived at the estate.

Shaking his head and reminding himself that today is a day of celebration, he rises and dresses in the suit laid out with the help of his valet before heading downstairs to where his father and Lord Ravenspur are waiting.

Oliver takes the offered glass of brandy and sits, keeping quiet as he observes the stranger of the two men. Lord Ravenspur is just younger than his father and far taller and slimmer. There is an odd sort of expression to his eyes as if he is forever guarding something behind them. It is clear that he is withholding information and even when he speaks candidly, he gives the impression that he is not telling the full story.

“Come, it is time we head for the chapel.” Oliver’s father comments after a while and Oliver blinks as he stands. The full weight of what is about to occur descends upon him and he feels the nervous flutters he was expecting upon his waking this morning begin to dance in his stomach.

The carriage ride is not long at all and before he knows it, Oliver finds himself stood in front of a chapel full of their community. The bridal march begins to play and the guests stand, turning to face the door of the small church.

Oliver knows that Lord Ravenspur is escorting Lady Felicity down the aisle but it is a fact that he knows rather than sees in this moment for all of his attention is focused upon the vision making her way towards him.

Lady Felicity appears like an angel in white. Her blonde hair atop her head from which her veil floats down like a halo. Her countenance is obscured by the thin fabric but Oliver can see the gentle outline of her handsome features. Her dress is one of the most stunning pieces he has ever laid eyes upon, although he supposes the gentle curves of the woman it adorns most likely also have a lot to do with that.

She is next to him before he blinks and Oliver swears that the ceremony blows by just as quickly. They speak their vows to one other and symbolise their unity by gifting each other a ring before the minister declares that Oliver may kiss his bride. He draws back the veil to reveal Lady Felicity’s face to his eyes and he shocked to see a small smile upon her lips. After a week of such misery from her, it is certainly a welcome change. He searches in her eyes for any objection to a kiss to mark their union and is pleased to find none so he leans towards her.

The kiss is soft and sweet, merely long enough to be deemed appropriate for a church but the feeling of Lady Felicity’s lips against his own linger for far longer. They are soft and gentle and Oliver swears that within that moment, their world narrows to include merely the two of them.

It is over just as soon as it begins however and they are tugged apart as the congregation rises to congratulate them. Oliver spots a true smile on Lady Felicity’s face as Thea wraps her arms around her in a hug and he is grateful to know that someone has managed to elicit some joy from her on what is supposed to be such a special day.

That joy is short-lived. By the time they return to the house for the wedding breakfast, Lady Felicity is as resigned as she has been all week. She smiles politely and shyly at him whenever he speaks to her, but mostly she sits there. Oliver wonders if she is taking in the moment in front of her but the poor girl seems to barely even notice when one of the servants accidently drops a plate upon the floor.

Oliver would have been happy for her gentle reisngation to continue, however, if he knew what was awaiting them when they climbed into the carriage to begin their journey to the Ivy Town estate after having bid their guests and families farewell.

From pratically the moment they set off, Lady Felicity begins to cry. She attempts to conceal herself from him and faces the window of the carriage but her shoulders shake with the ferocity and there is occasionally sharp intake of breath or sobbing sound that she emits. Oliver truly has no idea how he might help, what has her so distressed, or how to even approach the subject of her suffering. It is pure torture, to see such a beautiful young lady, his own bride nonetheless, appear so completely and utterly pained. Oliver feels his heart clench within his chest with every sniffle and the gutwrenching sobs are like a stake through his chest.

They have travelled almost half the way before Oliver has the heart to speak. He does not wish to draw her from her thoughts but to see her suffering so and to not act seems just as grievous to him.

“Please do not think that I am trying to worsen your suffering, my lady, but perhaps it might alleviate your pain if you could express to me what it is that has you so upset.” He finally speaks and the young lady jolts at his words. His sadness only grows as she rushes to wipe her tears and she paints the smallest, most polite, of smiles on her face.

“My sincerest apologies, my Lord, I did not mean to disturb you.” She tells him and the thickness of her voice only indicates how much she has been crying.

“Nonsense. I simply wish to help alleviate your suffering if I may.” He frowns as he slowly moves towards her. She takes him in and her brow furrows in obvious confusion before she heaves a long sigh.

“I do think anything will ever alleviate this pain.” She tells him with far more pain in her voice than he thinks any woman of her age should have suffered. She looks down upon her lap where her hands are entwined.

“Now I do not believe there is any such pain in the world that strong.” He tells her with what he hopes is a reassuring smile but Lady Felicity merely sighs once more.

“I would once have been inclined to agree. However, to know that I have left my dear mother to a death sentence certainly seems like pain enough to last a lifetime.” She explains, her voice catching on her words and Oliver frowns as her words register.

“Your mother?” He questions with confusion. He is aware that the young lady was incredibly distressed upon learning that she would not be given the luxury of returning to her family home for their engagement so that she may bid her insane mother a final farwell. He is not aware however, of how leaving her mother there could be considered the ‘death sentence’ to which she so refers.

“Oh, I have already spoken too freely.” Lady Felicity laments, shaking her head as she evades his gaze once more.

“Please, do continue. Your father states that your mother is…”

“She is not insane! In fact, she is perfectly sound of mind!” She flies upwards from her slumped position as she rounds upon him and he sees that same fire within her eyes as blazed within them during their first meeting.

“Then what would bring your father to spread such a vicious lie about her?” Oliver questions. He knew that there was more to the Ravenspurs than originally he saw. However, to think that a husband would claim his wife insane without due cause is truly unimaginable to Oliver.

“I cannot tell you. He will only worsen her pain if he knows I spoke.”

“He cannot harm you any longer. You are no longer under his care.” Oliver attempts to reassure her but Felicity merely shakes her head as she slides away from him. It is almost as if she is retreating in towards herself and it is heartbreaking to see her so scared of a man who is not even present.

“He may not be able to harm me but he will harm me through harming her. I assure you, good sir, that pain is a hundred times worse than any mark he has inflicted upon my skin.” She tells him so fragilely and Oliver feels as if one misstep might cause her to crack. Her voice is so quiet and he can hear the genuine fear behind her words. It is truly heartbreaking.

“I shall not let him know of my knowledge, I assure you. Would you please inform me of the details? I am merely trying to understand what would possess a man to act so cruelly towards his wife and child.” Oliver tries and he holds his hand towards her in a peace offering. The way she looks at it so skittishly as if she is afraid of what he might do only worsens Oliver’s own pain. To know that she is scared of a man raising a hand against her is telling enough of Lord Ravenspur’s true character.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Lady Felicity places her gloved hand within his. Oliver observes her as she takes a deep breath, drawing upon their contact as a source of strength as the weight of her hand grows heavier within his own. He is glad that he can help her through this so that he might better understand his new wife and what has ailed her so grievously.

“He detests her. He thinks her silly because she enjoys lace and ribbon and other such things. Once it was clear that she was never going to give him a male heir to his estate, he locked her in the attic claiming her insanity. Her distress only convinced the physicians and the lack of light makes her appear as if she has been paled by her malady. He restricts her food to make her appear frail and claims her cries of distress and fear are merely the sickness taking root within her.”

Lady Felicity’s voice grows more distressed as she speaks and by the end of her explanation, she is fully sobbing once more. Oliver takes a moment to fully take in the tale she has told him and thinks about how well it lines up with what he has observed. The way Lady Felicity grows tense upon any mention of her mother coupled with Lord Ravenspur’s tendency to gloss over any mention of his wife. The situation a week ago was caused by a mention of Lady Ravenspur and Lady Felicity’s lack of ability to bid her farewell. Oliver wonders if such a threat was made as the one Lady Felicity spoke of moments ago during that conversation.

To know that a powerful man has been manipulated two women is bad enough of a weight upon Oliver’s conscience but to know that he knowingly commited such crimes against his own wife and child makes him sick to the stomach.

“My lady, I… I give you my deepest apologies for what has been done to you and your mother. I knew that we as humans were capable of committing heinous crimes against each other but to inflict such a sentence upon an innocent woman is far more than heinous.” He finally manages to communicate and it is upon these words that Lady Felicity finally raises her gaze to meet his own. Her sparkling blue eyes are clouded by her unshed tears and her delicate face is marred by the tear tracks that now run down her cheeks. There is such a vulnerability to her expression and Oliver is reminded of the youth of the lady in front of him.

To have experienced so much pain and suffering in only twenty years of life… Oliver cannot imagine how she remains so strong.

“It is the most horrific of things to watch the only person who has ever loved you dwindle away at the hands of the man who promised to care for her through any ailment. I suppose now that you may understand my own aversion to the idea of the sanctity of the marriage bond.” Lady Felicity explains and Oliver moves quickly to grasp the hand he was loosely holding in both of his. The touch elicits a gasp from her and her eyes jump to meet his once more.

“I am truly sorry for what has transpired, my lady, and I wish to offer my help in any way that I may.” He tells her truthfully and for the first time since she smiled at Thea in the chapel, there is a small upturn of her lips. It is extremely subtle and almost sad but there, nonetheless.

“I am truly appreciative of your offer, kind sir. However, I do not see how you may assist in this manner. Any protests of her state have been quickly diminished as that of a clueless young girl who does not understand what is happening to her mother. My greatest fear is that without my presence, her spirit will finally break and she may fall into the insanity of which she has been so accused.” Her voice cracks once more as she describes her worries to him and Oliver frowns, holding her hand tightly within his own.

“It is an unfortunate matter within our society that the voice of women is so often dismissed. There are many women whom I have encountered whose minds seem far more exercised and honed than those of their male counterparts. You, my good lady, are included in that number. With your permission, I should like to look into the matter and perhaps my voice may be taken as a more truthful account.” He tells her honestly, thinking that he might be able to truly help his wife and her poor mother who has been subjected to such heinous suffering at the hands of her husband.

“They will call you insane yourself for listening to and believing my account. I appreciate your offer immensely, but I have exhausted every option I have and I do not wish for you to cause your family name any more harm than our union has already inflicted upon it.” She frowns as she looks upon him and although the sincerity in her expression is admirable, he cannot accept her words.

“Please say that you will at least allow me to try. If only for my peace of mind that I attempted to ease the suffering of both my wife and an innocent woman in pain.” He tries one last time and his words appear to land as she frowns and draws back a little as she regards him strangely.

“Why should my suffering be of any consequence to you?” Lady Felicity questions with a furrowed brow and Oliver freezes for a moment, assuming that she must have a particularly morbid sense of humour before he realises from her expression that her question is sincere.

Oliver moves so that he is facing her more fully and she takes him in in obvious confusion.

“I understand that your previous experience has made you dubious of the sincerity of martial vows but to me, they are the most sacred of bonds. I vowed to protect and love you through any trial or tribulation and I intend to stand by that vow as long as we both shall live.” He tells her as sincerely as he can manage and Lady Felicity appears shocked before confusion clouds her expression once more.

“I… I do not understand. This is not a marriage upon which you wished to enter.” She states and Oliver smiles softly.

“Perhaps not but I do not find your company entirely abhorrent. I should like to think that we may find some happiness between the bonds that now bind us. Of course, if that is agreeable to you?” He questions and Lady Felicity takes a deep breath, her lower lip dragging between her teeth before she finally answers.

“I believe it could grow to be.” She tells him and he smiles, appreciating her candour and opennesss. He understands how hard that must be now that he know her sad tale.

“Then you will not object to my attempt to aid you and your mother?” He asks with a voice full of hope and Lady Felicity ponders for a longer moment this time but Oliver sinks in relief when she nods her head.

“I suppose I shall not.”

Oliver cannot stop the smile that spreads across his face nor his movements as he lifts the hand he is clasping to his lips and kisses the back of her palm through the fabric of her glove. Lady Felicity’s eyes widen at the gesture and they flick between her hand and his eyes in obvious wariness. Oliver realises that the intimate side of their marriage is something that is going to have to be handled slowly and carefully, at the pace of his new wife. He does not resent her that, however, for he knows how important her trust is within their marital bed.

“Would you grant me one other small kindness? I understand that I am asking a lot.” He questions after a moment, keeping her hand clasped in his and she raises a delecate eyebrow.

“Which kindness would that be?” She questions and he smiles at her intelligence.

“Would you call me by my Christian name and allow me to call you by yours?” He asks and a small smile crosses her face as an almost mischievous look grows in her eyes.

“I would, Lord Starling, if I were aware of your Christian name.” She tells him and Oliver’s eyes widen.

“My apologies, my lady, my Christian name is Oliver.” He informs her in utter shock. To know that they were wed without her being aware of his given name is ludicrous to him but Lady Felicity merely smiles as she thinks of it for a moment.

“Oliver. I like it.”

“I am glad, my lady.” He replies, mindful of the fact that she has not granted him permission to use her given name. He should so like to inform her of how wonderful his own name sounds from her lips but he does not wish to scare her.

“Please, do call me Felicity if it so pleases.” She tells him with a small smile and Oliver nods, unable to stop his own grin.

“It pleases me greatly, Felicity.” He assures her and she blushes, breaking their eye contact as she turns to look out of the window once more. He watches as she supresses a yawn behind her hand and knowing that they still have a significant portion of their journey left, decides to take a leap of faith. “Are you tired, Felicity?”

“My apologies, tears do so weaken me.” She explains as she wipes the remnants of her sobs from her face and Oliver smiles sadly as he nods his agreement.

“I was not offended by your tiredness. I merely wondered if perhaps you might like to rest upon my shoulder for a short spell. We do still have a significant portion of our journey left, I am afraid.” He assures her and Felicity frowns, looking at him dubiously as she searches his face for sincerity.

“Oh! I…” She comments, looking towards him nervously and Oliver fixes her with his most reassuring smile.

“I assure you nothing untoward will occur. I simply thought it might provide more comfort than the jostling walls of the carriage.” He offers as explanation and watches as she takes a long breath before she slides ever so slightly closer to him. He notices a slight shiver within her body language and frowns at the thought of the draft hitting her in the thin material of her gown. “Are you cold?”

“Only a little.” She comments and he smiles, reaching up towards the high shelves above them to fetch the blanket his family stores for long journeys. He shakes the fabric out before offering it to Felicity with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No bother at all. Here.” Oliver smiles before he ever so slowly wraps an arm around her shoulders and draws her closer to him. He urges her head down to his shoulder and she complies, sighing contently before she shifts a little to find a more comfortable spot. Oliver remains as still as he can as she settles the blanket around herself and before too long, the carriage is filled with the soft, deep breaths of her slumber.

He regards her for a moment, finally at peace as she sleeps. There is a true innocence to her like this and Oliver finds that he cannot regard her for long as it feels like an impasse upon her privacy. Reaching for the book he stowed close by, he loses himself in the pages of his novel to pass the remaining hours of their travel.

* * *

Felicity is warm.

That is the first thing she is aware of when she wakes.

She is warm and her pillow is moving.

That is odd. She has never had a moving pillow before.

“Felicity? I do so hate to awaken you but we have arrived, my dearest.”

That voice… it is kind, comforting almost.

“Felicity.”

“Hmm…”

“You must wake now so that we may go inside.”

Felicity groans as she opens her eyes to reveal the ornately decorated interior of a carriage. Finally, the events of the day, and indeed the past weeks, come back to her. She rises from where she was resting against Lord Starling… Oliver’s shoulder as a flush covers her cheeks.

“My deepest apologies, my lord, I did not mean to keep you waiting.” She hastens to convey as she rights her dress and folds the blanket that has slipped off her body.

“It is no trouble at all, dear wife. Are you prepared to see your new home?” Oliver asks her and Felicity takes a sharp breath. She is a wife now and her home is no longer the estate she has known her whole life. It is frightening to say the least but she cannot deny the small burst of excitement within her as well.

“I should like that very much, husband.” She tells him honestly and notices the way that his smile increases upon her utterance. She does so like to make him smile, it becomes him very much and he has been kind to her so far.

As Oliver climbs from the carriage, she contemplates the name of her husband. It does seem odd, that she should have married him without an inkling of his given name but there is little about this situation that does not seem odd. Despite it all, she decides that she likes his name. It is a good, strong name, Oliver, and she believes that it suits him in a way that a lot of others she has met do not fit their names.

She takes his offered hand to climb from the carriage herself and is reminded of her arrival at the Starling estate. That seems so long ago now, despite it being little under a fortnight ago. To know that they have come such a long way in that short time to now call each other man and wife is astonishing.

Felicity smiles appreciatively at her husband before she raises her gaze to take in the house before her. It is just as grand as the house that stands on the Starling estate but it is smaller, as Oliver indicated. The Classical style is most elegant and she enjoys the motifs she can see from her position. She wishes she had been awake for the approach to the house so that she might have gotten a feel for the grounds but she supposes she will have plenty of time to explore them.

This is her home now, after all.

“It is pleasing to you, Felicity?” Oliver questions and Felicity looks up at him with what she hopes is a warm smile.

“Oh yes, indeed. It is most pleasing.” She assures him and watches the way that his shoulders seem to settle in relief. It stirs something inside of her, to know that he was worried about her enjoyment of the house. It is yet another display of his kind nature and Felicity is most glad to see it.

“I am most glad. Shall we enter?” He questions, gesturing to the steps, and Felicity nods, taking his offered arm and allowing him to lead her up the sweeping stairs to the entrance of the house.

Servants line the walls of the grand entrance and they bow in unison as they enter. There must be at least fifty of them gathered and Felicity is taken aback at the idea that she is now the employer of them all. She supposes her father’s estate employs a similar number but she has never seen them gathered as such.

A kind looking, older woman makes her way towards them with a familiar smile that she sends to Oliver. Oliver responds in kind and he turns to Felicity. “May I introduce Mrs. Schwartz, our housekeeper. Mrs. Schwartz, my new bride, Lady Starling.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma’am. Please do inform me if there is anything you need.” The small woman bobs in a curtsey before smiling kindly at Felicity and the younger woman nods.

“Thank you, that is most kind. I am delighted to meet you all.” Felicity responds in kind, sinking into a curtsey of her own and Oliver smiles at her obvious nervousness.

* * *

Despite her clear trepidation, Oliver is extremely proud of how his bride handles herself in front of the household. She has a clear elegance to her movements and a certainty to her own intelligence that is refreshing to see in a member of the fairer sex. After everything that she has revealed to him, he is truly surprised to see how she handles herself with such strength.

He thinks she must be one of the bravest people he has ever encountered and despite their interesting start, he is truly proud to call her his wife.

They head upstairs to their rooms and Felicity is sufficiently grateful as he shows her the room that is to be hers. He points out the door that connects to his own room and makes it clear that it locks from her side only which she does seem to appreciate.

“Would you like some food? I know that the journey has been long.” He tells her once he finishes showing her around their apartment and she sends him an appreciative smile but shakes her head.

“I am merely tired, I believe.” She tells him truthfully and Oliver smiles as he moves to ring the bell so that he may call an abigail to help her prepare to retire.

“Then I shall bid you goodnight. I do hope that you sleep well. I shall be next door if you need anything or do not hesitate to ring the bell if you grow hungry or parched.” He informs her and stoops to press a single kiss against her cheek before he moves back. Her brow is furrowed in confusion and Oliver sends her a reassuring smile.

“But are you not… I was told…” She questions and Oliver watches the way her eyes glance back towards the bed in an obvious query. He knows what she has most likely been told but he can see how much she fears a male touch and he has no interest of capitalising upon that fear.

They have a whole lifetime together and Oliver would rather their bond grew before initiating any intimate relations between the two of them.

“I have no desire to bed a woman who has no desire to come to bed with me.” He tells her with a small smile but it is obviously the wrong thing to say for she gasps loudly and turns to regard him with wide eyes.

“Oh. I did not mean to insult you! I merely…” She begins to apologise but Oliver shakes his head, stepping forward to cup her face with his hand tenderly. She looks like a lost lamb right now and the idea of bedding her, no matter how desirable he finds her to be, weighs heavily upon his conscience.

“Shh, that I mean not. You are youthful and scared of what a marital bed involves. I do not wish to engage with you in that way until you are sure that it is what you want.” He explains to her and her face drops, obvious shock appearing across it before she regards him with that same determination in her gaze.

“You are most kind, however, I am told it is my duty. I should not wish to skirt on such an important act simply because I am scared. I have braved far worse storms, I assure you.” She tells him and Oliver cannot stop the awful feeling that rises within his gut. The way in which she refers to the intimate bond between a man and wife tells him everything he needs to know.

“I am beginning to understand that. However, this is a conviction upon which I shall stand strong.” He tells her and she frowns, regarding him with a curious expression.

“You truly are a strange man.” She states and Oliver smiles, shaking his head.

“I hope you shall learn soon, my sweet wife, that it is your experiences with men that are the strange ones.” He tells her and bends to kiss her cheek once more before he heads towards the door that separates their rooms. Turning back to look at her once more, he smiles and gains a small, confused one in return. “Goodnight. I do so hope you sleep well.”

“Goodnight. I wish the same to you.” She answers and even though the confusion is still evident within her tone, Oliver knows he has made the correct decision as he moves into his private room and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Felicity settles into life at the Ivy Town estate remarkably quickly. Her husband had been right when he described is as just as beautiful as the Starling estate but merely on a smaller scale. The size is must less intimidating to a young mistress such as herself and she is appreciative of the practice she shall gain from running this estate before she is required to take on the Starling estate after the death of the Duke. The staff are kind, they appreciate her youth and Mrs. Schwartz especially has been nothing short of heaven sent. It is still odd to her that so many questions are relegated to her call after having been so thoroughly controlled by her father for her entire life but she believes she has taken to it well and her husband has nothing but praise for her.

The other thing she so truly appreciates about the Ivy Town estate is its extensive library. It occupies practically the entire south wing of the house and encompasses four floors. Upon entering it, Felicity was sure she had entered her own personal Garden of Eden. It is extensively stocked but her husband has ensured her that if she wishes for any specific book, that she need only ask. Due to its position, it is the most perfect of spots to spend a sun filled afternoon as the light streams through the windows and she may gaze upon the beautiful grounds that appear to stretch for miles.

Often Felicity will be joined by her husband when she passes an afternoon reading in the library. He does not disturb her but merely states that he enjoys the sunlight the room offers over his north facing study and adds sweetly that he enjoys spending the time in her company. Felicity will admit that she enjoys these afternoons also for it allows her to gaze upon her husband as he works.

She finds him an altogether odd man, in the kindest way possible. In a vain sense, she finds him attractive. His face is extremely pleasurable, especially when he smiles, and she can see the strength his body carries even beneath his clothing. It is his spirit that baffles her, however, for he seems to be incredibly kind and giving without wishing for anything in return. It is a trait that is unprecedented in Felicity’s experience of the stronger sense and she will admit that it is a little unnerving. She supposes that she should take it as it is and be appreciative of her husband’s kind spirit but past experience has taught her to be wary.

The other exceedingly baffling thing to Felicity is her husband’s attitude towards their marital bed. She worried at first that she was simply that repulsive to him that he could not bear to even fulfil their duty together but the compliments that he tenderly whispers to her when they are alone seem to say the opposite. She does worry, what exactly will happen if she decides that she should never be ready to be with him in such a way.

She wonders if the attics here at Ivy Town are nice and hopes they do not have too much of a draft. The cold was always what her mother complained of the most.

“Oliver?” She finally works up the courage to ask him one afternoon. He completed what he was working on not half an hour before and found a book of his own, cautiously asking if he could take the seat across from her own.

“Yes, my darling?” He replies as he raises his head from the page. His endearment makes her smile. He has been adding new terms to his repertoire it seems everyday and Felicity will admit that she appreciates it. It fills her with an affection for him that she was once unsure she could feel for her husband.

“May I ask you a question?” She asks and he chuckles, placing his book to the side.

“I suppose that you already have. Go ahead.” He quips with a light smile and Felicity thinks that she might have laughed herself had her stomach not been fluttering so nervously.

“You claim that you shall not consummate our marriage until you are sure that I am not scared, correct?” She poses after a long breath and she witnesses the shock that crosses his face before he schools his expression.

“That is correct. I wish merely for you to be sure that it is also something you shall desire.” He tells her with a small, warm smile and Felicity frowns at his words.

“Women… they desire the marital bed?” She questions, never having heard of any such thing before. The only woman she has spoken of this with is her mother and Felicity admits that her descriptions scared her despite her mother’s reassurances that it would be different between every marriage.

“I cannot speak from experience, not being of the fairer sex myself, but I know that it is a more pleasurable experience for both when it is something desired by both parties.” Oliver tells her gently and Felicity’s brow furrows as she contemplates his words.

“Oh.”

She has truly never thought of the actions of the marital bed being anything other than duty that results in a child. That is always how her mother described it. She would always say that you have to deep dive to find a pearl and that Felicity was her pearl, the embodiment of her reward for what she had endured.

“Felicity, I do not wish to shock you but what is it that you know of the actions between a man and his wife?” Her husband’s question makes her flush for she has truly never spoken so freely about what she knows, especially not to a man.

“I… very little. My apologies, dear husband, I do not mean to disappoint.” Felicity swallows as she averts her gaze. She knows that her lack of knowledge is a disappointment and she does not wish to act in such a skittish way but she cannot help herself remembering what she witnessed between her own parents and the actions of her father towards her.

Felicity frowns as Oliver moves to sit on the couch next to her, his eyes shining with regret which only causes her frown to deepen.

“That is nothing to apologise for, nor am I disappointed. I could merely sense the trepidation on your part and wish to know what you are expecting. It seems to me that every young girl knows more and more of the marital bed and I assumed you were the same. It is I who must apologise for making such an assumption.” He explains softly and Felicity is truly surprised to see how sincere his apology is. This man continues to baffle her more every day and somehow deepen her affection for him simultaneously. It is most befuddling.

“I suppose I may have known more, had I interacted with more girls of my own age, or indeed many women at all. My mother, she tried, but I always got the impression from her that it was not the sort of experience that she wished to discuss in detail.” Felicity ponders, wondering where on earth other girls might find out of this sort of thing. She knows that Lady Thea attends a finishing school but she always thought they taught etiquette and manners, not the secrets of the marital bed.

“No, I suppose with a man as monstrous as your father… my deepest apologies, I did not mean to distress you, my darling.” Oliver ponders before he gasps in shock and reaches over to place a comforting hand atop one of her own. These small gestures are becoming more commonplace between the two of them and Felicity finds that she truly appreciates them. The warmth of another’s hand against her own is not something she ever supposed she was missing until now.

“She did inform me that she had heard rumours of some women enjoying the marital bed, those with kind husbands who cared for them. I just never understood how anyone could enjoy what she described.” Felicity replies as she thinks of the few conversations she had with her mother on the topic. It was something she tried to avoid as it distressed her mother greatly but her mama would often insist, claiming that it was her duty as a mother to ensure that Felicity was reliably informed.

“I understand that this is hard, Felicity, but please do continue. I should like to know what you know.” Oliver prompts gently and squeezes her hand. Felicity draws in a deep breath and averts her gaze as she begins to speak.

“Mama said that a husband comes to the bed of his wife, often once they are already sleeping but she thought that might have been an experience unique to my father. She told that there is an appendage that is unique to a man and they place that within their wife once it is ready to produce a seed. That seed is what takes root and if you are blessed, you gain a child.” She can feel her blush growing more prominent as she speaks and she cannot bring herself to look upon her husband’s face in fear of what she might see.

“Those are the formalities of it all, I suppose.” He comments once she finishes and Felicity looks up at the smile she can hear within his tone. He squeezes her hand once more before he speaks again. “My darling, there is much more to a marital bed than you have been told. There is a connection that is special when there is love present between a man and a wife. There are acts that they may wish to carry out together that in no way could result in the conception of a child but merely because they wish to come together in this special way.”

“Oh. Truly?” She questions with a frown. His words are shocking to her but she cannot say that they do not intrigue her. To know that a man and wife could share that deep of a bond, it truly seems like something out of a novel.

“Indeed.” He tells her with a nod. Their eyes lock and Felicity finds herself intrigued by that now familiar feeling that bubbles within her stomach. It is almost as if she wishes for something but she is unsure what it is that she desires. “May I kiss you?”

“Does a husband need ask permission for such a thing?” Felicity asks straight back, honestly baffled by his question.

“I should like it nonetheless.” Oliver tells her with a small smile and Felicity blushes, ducking her head for a moment before she nods, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Yes, you may.” She confirms and watches as his smile grows. He moves slowly, his hand first moving to cup her cheek tenderly. He leans in and Felicity’s eyes flicker shut just before his soft lips make contact with her own.

It is far from the kiss they shared in the chapel on their wedding day. It is filled with a completely different sense. That had been sweet and gentle and whilst this kiss still contains those elements, there is something behind it. It is a deeper drive and Felicity can feel passion course between them. She sighs involuntarily into the kiss and tilts her head which somehow allows her husband to deeper their connection. Felicity feels as if she may have grown wings and is ready to take flight but far too soon for her liking, they pull apart.

“Thank you.” Oliver whispers with an affectionate smile before standing and moving back to his own chair. Felicity is left in a daze and she wonders if the pleasurable actions Oliver so candidly spoke of could feel half as wonderful as that kiss did.

* * *

Oliver is truly glad that his wife seems to enjoy the Ivy Town estate. He had been nervous that her resigned behaviour might continue despite their conversations but whilst it is clear that his wife still dearly misses and worries for her mother, she seems to settle into the daily routine of their new life. Oliver considers himself the luckiest man alive to get to regard her every day and he could not be more proud of how easily she has settled into the roles she must assume around the estate.

As for him, he spends every moment he is not with his wife or dealing with estate affairs attempting to find a way to help Lady Ravenspur. He knows that no one would think anything of a young couple welcoming the bride’s mother into their home and that is his final intention but he shall need a way to get Lord Ravenspur out of the way.

Most of his efforts have proved fruitless and as a month has passed since his wedding day, Oliver is anxious to act as quickly as possible. He sends a missive to his close friend, Lord Merlyn, and asks to meet him at a halfway point between their two estates.

“My dear old friend, whatever is it that has you so alarmed?” Tommy, as he is known to his friends, questions as Oliver settles into the booth in the back room of the inn.

“I am looking into an issue within the childhood estate of my wife.” He explains and Tommy’s brow furrows as he regards him.

“The Ravenspurs? Odd family. The wife is insane, is she not?” His old friend questions and Oliver heaves a long sigh.

“That is the very thing. Lady Starling says she is not, that Lord Ravenspur locked his wife away claiming insanity without just cause.” Oliver relays and Tommy raises an eyebrow before he sighs.

“Have you considered that the words of Lady Starling are merely that of a concerned daughter? The woman is her mother after all.” He asks and Oliver is not unsurprised by his question. He knows that it is what most would assume and Felicity has informed that it was what became of the protests she herself attempted to make.

“If you had seen how much it distresses her, you would not doubt her candour.” Oliver tells his friend, his heart clenching at the mere thought of how distressed his wife had been during their discussion of the sorry affair.

“I see. You wonder if there is anything to be done to help the woman?” Tommy questions and Oliver nods, grateful for his acceptance of Oliver’s word. That is the great thing about friends such as Tommy.

“And if I may see that the bastard gains some justice.” Oliver adds and his friend hums before sighing heavily.

“The first we may be able to help with. The second will be far trickier.” He tells him with a warning tone and Oliver nods.

“I know that he will not be convicted for his crimes against his wife, or indeed those he has committed against my wife also.” He agrees, his anger bubbling inside him. His wife has never spoken of abuse against her from her father but the signs that she has been struck before are obvious in her behaviour around him.

“Bastard.” Tommy bites under his tongue and Oliver is quick to agree. “I shall see what I can find, my friend, and shall inform you upon my discovery of any useful information.”

“My deepest gratitude, Tommy. You are a true friend.” Oliver nods and Tommy smiles.

“As are you.”

It takes another long week for Oliver to hear from his friend. He does not inform Felicity in case his search proves unfruitful, he truly does not wish to cause her disappointment after raising her hopes.

It is an inconsequential afternoon when news finally does arrive. Oliver is in his study, working through some matters of the estate when a knock on the door disturbs him.

“My apologies for the disturbance, your Lordship, but Lord Merlyn is here. He claims it is a matter of urgency.” The footman claims and Oliver frowns as he rises from his seat.

“Thank you, where is he?” He questions and his man tells him he is waiting in the hall. Oliver briefly wonders why no one has seen him into the parlour before he flies down the stairs towards his friend.

Tommy is stood, still in his riding gear, having only removed his hat. It is most odd and Oliver frowns as he approaches. “My dear friend, what is of such urgency?”

“We must ride for the Ravenspur estate at once. Have your man follow in the carriage.” Tommy tells him and Oliver frowns.

“Whatever do you mean?” He questions and Tommy sighs.

“My father it seems had dealings with Ravenspur in the past in his more nefarious of businesses. The man owes the traders he dealt with a great sum of money, enough to ruin him. The traders were more than happy to contact him and draw him away from the estate. I have just received word that he has left. We must move hastily and collect the lady.” Tommy explains and Oliver frowns. He is aware of the late Lord Merlyn’s nefarious businesses, it is something that his old friend has struggled dealing with since assuming the title. It has cost him dearly but he has managed to restore honour to his family name.

“But surely he shall return and notice that his captive is gone?” Oliver questions, seeing the floor in the plan, but Tommy merely smiles, shaking his head.

“That is the thing, it is a trap. He is not meeting with the traders at all, but the constable whom the traders have supplied with evidence. He shall answer to the crimes he has committed. Unfortunately, not for those against his own family but he shall answer.” Tommy tells him and Oliver will admit, he thinks that it may just work.

“Have Jacobs prepare my horse as well as the carriage and inform Matthews that he is to ride in the carriage to the Ravenspur estate with haste.” Oliver orders as he turns to the footmen stood by the door and they both nod, rushing off.

“Yes your Lordship.” They state before they move in opposite directions.

“Give me five minutes.” Oliver tells Tommy who nods. He then turns to the maid making her way through the hall. “Where is Lady Starling?”

“In the library, your Lordship.” She informs him and Oliver smiles in gratitude.

“Of course.” He chuckles affectionately, thinking of how his wife does so enjoy reading. He nods at Tommy once more before he heads for the southern wing of the house, knocking loudly upon the door of the library before he enters.

Felicity is sat upon what Oliver knows to be her favorite seat in the room. The couch faces the window which overlooks the estate and in the late afternoon light, the sun streams in through the panes, illuminating her in the most beautiful of lights. She turns to face him as he enters and a smile spreads across her face in recognition.

“Good afternoon.” She greets and he nods with a small smile.

“I did not mean to disturb you.” Oliver tells her but she shakes her head, laying her book to the table as she stands and approaches him.

“Nonsense. What has you so distressed? I can see there is something wrong within your eyes.” She frowns as she reaches him, gazing upon his face in genuine concern.

“I am afraid I must go away. I am unsure for how long. An urgent matter of business has just arisen.” He relays to her with a frown. He knows that this will hopefully bring her no end of joy if all goes to plan but the idea of leaving her alone so soon after their marriage does not sit well within him.

“Oh. You are to leave now?” She questions, looking upon him curiously and Oliver nods with a small sigh.

“As soon as possible. I am truly sorry, my darling. I had hoped to wait longer after our marriage before I should have to travel.” He tells her honestly, reaching for her hand which she willingly gives.

“It is alright, dear husband, I am aware that I married a man of great repute. I suppose I must grow used to you being away.” Felicity tells him but her voice is soft. That determination is back in her eyes and Oliver wishes he truly did not have to go.

“As I said, I wished for more of a gracile period.” He replies but she shakes her head with a small smile.

“Do not worry yourself about me, I shall be fine.” She tells him with conviction and Oliver frowns, still unsure.

“You are sure?”

“Indeed. When I have as many words as are encompassed within these walls for company, I am sure your time away will pass in a flash.” Felicity smiles, gesturing to the walls of the library behind her. One of the things he has adored most about Felicity settling in at Ivy Town is how a completely different side of her personality has emerged. It is teasing and almost jovial and he feels his affection for her grow with every jib.

“I shall miss you.” He tells her honestly and she blushes before looking up at him with that shy expression he has come to know well.

“And I you.” She states quietly and Oliver feels his heart soar at her admission.

“Truly?”

“Truly. May I see you off?” She questions and Oliver gazes upon her thin dress with a frown.

“There is a chill in the air.” He tells her but she merely bats him off with a small smile.

“It shall only be a moment, I will survive.” She grins and he chuckles, offering her his arm as he leads her back towards the hall. He sees the shock register on her face as she takes in Tommy’s figure and Oliver winces as he realises that he should have informed her of his presence.

“Lord Meryln, may I introduce my wife, Lady Starling. My darling, this is Lord Merlyn, one of my oldest friends.” He introduces as Tommy approaches and removes his hat. He bows as Felicity curtseys.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady. My dear friend has spoken of your beauty but it is nothing compared to laying eyes upon your handsome face.” Tommy smiles charmingly and Oliver rolls his eyes. His friend has always been the most tremendous of flirts and Felicity blushes shyly. Oliver knows that she is unused to such attention which is ludicrous to him as he finds her the most handsome woman he has ever laid eyes upon.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Merlyn. I am aware that my husband was most upset by the news that you could not attend our wedding and it was then I knew that you must be very close friends indeed.” Felicity replies charmingly and Oliver smiles proudly.

“I was most upset myself but unfortunately it could have been helped. I am also afraid dear lady, that I must abscond with your husband for a few days. There is some urgent business to which we must attend.” Tommy tells her and Felicity nods.

“I wish you safe travels, Lord Merlyn, and pray that you shall return my husband to me in one piece.” She quips, that teasing smirk back upon her face and Oliver cannot stop the smile that spreads across his face.

“I shall endeavour to do my best, Lady Starling. If you shall excuse me.” He smiles and bows once more before he rushes towards the door which have been opened to signal that their horses have been prepped.

“You are sure you do not wish to collect a shawl?” Oliver questions as they head towards the door themselves but Felicity merely shakes her head.

“I shall not hold you longer, dear husband. I simply wish to give you my best wishes for safe travel and express my hope that you shall return home with haste.” She tells him, looking up at him with the sweetest of smiles that cause his heart to almost burst with the purest of affection.

“I shall endeavour to fulfil your wishes, my darling.” He assures her as they reach his horse. He leans in to kiss her cheek politely, catching her gaze for another long moment before he lets her go and climbs atop his horse. It is the image of her smiling face as she waves them off that he keeps with him as he travels, hoping to widen that smile considerably when he returns.

* * *

The Ravenspur estate is less than a day’s ride and Oliver is grateful for it as he and Tommy ride through the night in order to reach the house as soon as possible. It is mid morning by the time they arrive and there is a bustle around the estate that he is used to within his own houses.

He and Tommy decide that it is best to allow Tommy to explain the situation whilst Oliver attempts to retrieve Lady Ravenspur from wherever she is being held. The servants are accommodating but obviously dubious of the strangers. However, considering Oliver’s familial connection to their masters, they are wont to do anything but welcome them inside.

They seem shocked upon the news that Tommy delivers but Oliver reassures them that he has found them all suitable employment at nearby estates with good masters that he himself knows. It was something he began to do when he knew that this would most likely end with the downfall of the Ravenspur estate.

The maids are nervous to allow him upstairs to the attic they tell him that the only other key is kept by the housekeeper who seems far too happy to hand it over to him. She thanks him profusely and claims that he hopes he shall be good to ‘her kind mistress and her daughter’ which Oliver reassures you he shall try his best.

With trepidation in his stomach, he asks a maid to direct him towards the room where her mistress is held.

The stairs to the attic are winding and long and the maid informs him that the room is above that of even the servants. It is not a climb that the master ever assumed his wife would do in reverse which only hastens Oliver’s pace to attempt to reach the poor lady.

The maid informs him that they have been feeding the lady as much as they can since her husband went away for they must adhere to his wishes when he is here. Oliver thanks her profusely and dismisses her as he turns the key to the room and knocks upon the doorframe as he enters.

The room is bare with just a desk and a bed and the smallest window for light. As the door swings open, there is a flurry of activity as a small, frail woman scurries onto the bed and backs into the corner.

“My dear lady, I do not wish to startle you.” Oliver comments as he slowly approaches the skittish woman. He can see the clear resemblance to his wife. There is a familiarity to her features that was not obvious when Oliver looked between Felicity and her father. It is clear that his wife takes after her mother and her resemblance to the woman he loves only deepens Oliver’s wishes to ensure that he does not scare the poor lady.

“Are you a physician?” She questions from where she curled up against the corner of the small bed that has been placed in the drafty room. Oliver cannot believe how cold it is up here and he is dressed in far more clothing that the nightgown and robe that is currently worn by Lady Ravenspur.

“No, Lady Ravenspur, I am no physician. My name is Oliver, I am the Marquess of Starling, heir to the Dukedom.” He explains slowly and Lady Ravenspur frowns deeply as she looks upon him.

“Would you kindly tell me what a man of your standing is doing in my attic?” She questions and Oliver smiles as he nods.

“I am also the husband of your daughter, Lady Felicity although she is now known as Lady Starling.” He explains softly and watches as recognition slowly covers her face.

“You are the husband of my Felicity? Is she here?” She questions, her eyes flying towards the door and Oliver smiles apologetically as he shakes his head.

“She is not but I would so like to take you to her if you would come with me?” He asks and watches as Lady Ravenspur’s excitement turns to fear once more.

“How can I be sure that you speak the truth? That this is not another wicked game that my husband has thought up?” She questions and Oliver takes a deep breath. It is hard to lay witness to the pain and suffering to which this poor, frail woman has obviously so often been subjected.

“I have no way of convincing you, my dear lady, and for that I am truly sorry. Your trepidation is admirable and shows a true intelligence in your spirit that I know you have passed to your daughter. She has been anguished by the thought of leaving you here alone with your husband and I simply wish to help ease both of your sufferings. I understand that I have no proof and no way of convincing you that I am who I am but I ask that one last time, you take a leap of faith and trust me for I should so like to take you far away from here and reunite you with your daughter and my wife.” Oliver keeps his voice calm and steady and watches as Lady Ravenspur takes in his words. He extends a hand to her in offering and she eyes it warily before she takes a deep breath.

“I should warn you, I have been known to kick and scratch when attacked if you are not speaking the truth.” She tells him as she reaches out to take his hand and Oliver chuckles. He recognises that fight and the determination of her spirit. It is something he has noticed in his wife many times and he is once again truly impressed by the strength of both mother and daughter.

“Your strength is admirable but I pray those are skills you shall never more have to employ.” He assures her as he helps her stand from the bed and leads her down the stairs towards her freedom.

* * *

With Tommy riding back to his own estate, Oliver is left with the good lady for the ride back to his home. Lady Ravenspur is excellent company for someone who has been locked away for so long. She finds the light glaring which Oliver cannot blame her for after being in the dark for so long but she does not shy away from it and asks if he would be terribly embarrassed if she might pass her head through the window for a spell of their journey.

Oliver finds the idea truly delightful and of course immediately agrees, revelling in the delight that he sees within her face. It is clear how similar his wife is to her mother and it makes his smile to see such a free spirit within a woman who has suffered so much pain.

The good lady asks of nothing but her daughter and wishes Oliver to tell her everything that he may. Oliver of course does not disagree for his wife is perhaps his favorite of all topics. He tells her of how Felicity enjoys the library at Ivy Town and how quickly she has adapted to the role as mistress of the house. It is clear to see by how Lady Ravenspur soaks up the information that there is clear and deep love between mother and daughter and the closer they get to Ivy Town, the more excited Oliver grows to finally see them reunited.

They stop for food and rest in an inn around halfway through their journey and it is here that Oliver sends for dresses so that Lady Ravenspur may change. It is clear that the bustling environment of the inn is overwhelming for the secluded lady and Oliver offers for them to eat in a private room but he is seriously impressed when she refuses his offer and states that she wishes to immerse herself as much as she can.

It is clear that she is just as anxious to reach Ivy Town as Oliver, however, by how early she is ready to begin the last leg of their journey the next morning. Oliver is appreciative, having always been an early riser himself, and they find themselves reaching the edge of his property by mid-morning.

“Oh my, you have a beautiful estate, Lord Starling.” Lady Ravenspur comments as they approach the house and Oliver smiles.

“I do so hope you shall find it comfortable, Lady Ravenspur, and may grow to call it your home.” He tells her honestly and she smiles at him, the gratitude evident upon her face.

She emits a loud gasp and Oliver follows her gaze out the window to see his wife stood atop the steps of the house, looking upon the carriage excitedly. He cannot stop the smile that spreads across his face at the sight of her. He truly has missed her countenance.

“My, how grand she looks atop those stairs.” Lady Ravenspur comments and Oliver smiles warmly.

“My good lady, would you mind awfully waiting just a few moments so that I might greet my wife? She is unaware of your return, you see.” He tells her with a wince. He does not wish to keep them separated for long but he also does not wish to overwhelm Felicity.

“I have waited long enough, a few more moments shall not hurt.” The elder blonde tells him and Oliver smiles.

“My deepest gratitude, my lady. I shall not be a moment.” He assures her before he climbs from the carriage. His smile widens to a grin as he watches the way his wife rushes down the steps towards him.

“Oliver, are you finally returned?” She asks as she approaches with her hands outstretched and Oliver clasps them within his own, lifting her fingers to his lips to kiss.

“My deepest apologies, my darling, for being away so long. It is an offence unforgivable.” He tells her seriously but she merely giggles, looking upon his face with an affectionate smile.

“It was barely three days!” She reminds her but Oliver shakes his head.

“Which is far too long to go without laying eyes upon your handsome face.” He informs her, smiling at her affectionate shake of her head.

“I believe I might be able to forgive you if you will tell me what kept you away.” She prompts and he smiles, taking the opening for what it is.

“Might I show you instead?” He asks as he releases her hands.

“Show me?” Felicity questions, looking at him with the most adorably befuddled expression that makes Oliver simply glow with affection for her. He moves back towards the carriage, feeling the inquisitive stare of his wife still upon him. He smiles as he extends his hand back towards the carriage and feels the frail hand of Lady Ravenspur’s within his own as she steps down.

Once he is sure that the small woman is steady on her feet, he turns back to his wife. She has the most incredible expression on her face. It is disbelief, delight, and confusion all rolled into one. He wonders whether he should say something but Lady Ravenspur beats him to it, letting out a loud squeal as she makes her way across the gravel towards her daughter.

“My sweet girl, my goodness, look at you!” She cries as she sweeps her daughter into her arms and Felicity wraps her arms immediately around her mother although the confusion and disbelief upon her face do not fade.

“Mama? I do not understand, I…” She questions, looking between Oliver and her mother in utter befuddlement and Lady Ravenspur smiles as she retracts to hold Felicity’s face within her hands.

“Oh, my most darling girl, your husband is the best of men. He is most wonderful and truly kind.” She praises, sending Oliver an affectionate smile that has him blushing.

“But what of Papa?” Felicity questions and Oliver feels his heart lighten as Lady Ravenspur smiles brightly, shaking her head.

“He is no longer our concern, we are free of him.” She giggles with childlike glee and Oliver feels a sense of accomplishment settle within him that he has helped to give this woman her joy back.

“Truly?” Felicity questions but this time she directs it towards Oliver. He smiles reassuringly at her and watches as the tears begin to form in her eyes. He knows that these are tears of joy and he is most appreciative of the fact that he could have played a small part in imparting such happiness upon her.

“Truly, I shall explain it all later if you like.” He tells her and she nods with a small smile.

“I should like to hear it.” Felicity confirms before she turns her attention back to her mother, holding her at arm’s length so that she may take her in. “Oh Mama, how wonderful it is to see you out in the light so.”

“It is wonderful to be within it. However the most wonderful thing is to get to gaze upon your face once more. Oh my sweet girl, I cannot believe that you are married! How grown up you are, my little miracle.” Lady Ravenspur squeals, wrapping her arms around Felicity as she sways her to and fro. Oliver cannot stop the chuckle as Felicity flushes red, glancing at him before she averts her eyes in obvious embarrassment.

“Mama…” She groans but her mother pays her no mind as she draws back and reaches to stroke Felicity’s blonde curls away from her face.

“You are so beautiful, my darling girl. I could never truly see within that dark attic.” The lady tells her and Felicity shakes her head as she clasps her mother’s hands in her own.

“Let us not speak of that, Mama. You shall never have to return to such a place.” She tells her with conviction, a bright smile on her face that makes Oliver smile too.

“And it is all due to your wonderful husband. Lord Starling, I cannot thank you enough for the new life you have given me.” Lady Ravenspur grins as she spins to face him.

“Nonsense, I need no thanks. I just wish for you to grow stronger and step back into the world. Please, call me Oliver.” He informs her with a bright smile and she nods.

“Well then you must call me Donna.” She tells him with determination and Oliver chuckles as he nods his head.

“I shall ask Mrs. Schwartz to arrange for tea on the patio. I imagine you should like to remain out of doors.” He tells the two ladies and the elder smiles affectionately.

“I would truly appreciate that.” She tells him and he nods, turning towards the house. Before he can take a step however, his wife appears in his way.

“Thank you, not merely for the tea. I truly do not know how I shall ever repay for such wonderful actions.” She tells him, her eyes shining with true happiness for the first time since he has known her and he feels so proud to have contributed to putting that there.

“I need no repayment except for your smile.” He informs her truthfully and she grins, shaking her head as she sends him a reproachful look. She glance over his shoulder and then back up at him with those shy eyes before she rises onto her toes and presses her lips against his cheek.

Oliver cannot stop the wide grin that spreads across his face at her actions even as she squeezes his arm and moves back towards her mother.

“Come Mama, we shall walk around the house to the patio.” She instructs and walks away, leaving Oliver stood on the porch with the feeling of her lips still tingling against his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, Oliver is preparing for bed when there is a knock on the door that connects his room to that of his wife. With a soft frown, he ensures that he is properly covered before he turns towards it.

“Enter.” He calls in what he hopes is a warm manner and is grateful for it when the door swings open to reveal Felicity. She is dressed for bed, her blonde hair loose around her head and dressed in a white nightdress and robe. There is a tentatively to her posture and Oliver sends her what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Good evening.”

“Good evening. I do so hope that I am not intruding.” She questions, looking around the room and Oliver shakes his head.

“Certainly not. Please do come in. Here.” He tells her and moves across the room to shut the door behind her. “Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?”

“I am fine, thank you. I just wished to offer you my gratitude once more for what you have done. I know you say you do not require repayment but I cannot imagine this grand of an action without retribution in some kind.” Felicity frowns as she steps fully into the room, turning to look upon him with her brow furrowed.

“As I have already told you, my lady, I need no retribution. I merely could not have the knowledge of an innocent woman suffering so when I might have had the capacity to help.” Oliver tells her and she smiles at him, her eyes glistening with tears once more.

“I do apologise, I am not ordinarily so weepy but I fear that is all you have seen of me since our marriage.” Felicity comments as she steps back. Oliver chuckles and shakes his head.

“I understand that this has been a troubling time for you. Please do not fret over such a trivial thing.” He reassures her and she takes a deep breath before smiling. Her feet carry her towards the bed and she looks back at Oliver before she gestures to the end of it.

“May I?” She questions and it takes him a moment to realise that she is requesting to sit.

“Of course.” He gestures and she smiles, sinking elegantly down until she is perched upon the end of the bed.

He freezes for a moment at the sight of her in such an intimate state within his personal chambers but he forces himself to relax. Moving slowly, he lifts the chair from his desk and sets it a few feet away from her before settling upon it. He watches as she fiddles with her hands for a moment before she looks upon him, a soft smile on her lips.

“When I was a girl, I never dreamed of husbands the way of which I was told girls were supposed. I used to tell my mother when I visited her that if I were forced to marry, I would run as far as I could and live in the woods as a nymph.” Felicity tells him in a soft voice. She chuckles at her own words and Oliver feels his heart soar with affection for her. He just wishes to protect her and show her that there is so much more to the world than the cruel corner she has known her entire life.

“Whilst I am sure you would have made the most becoming of nymphs, I for one am glad you did not follow through on such a plan.” Oliver chuckles and Felicity does also, glancing up at him with a shy smile full of trepidation.

“When my mother told me that I would not be able to have cake, I quickly abandoned that plan.” She tells him with a cheeky smile and Oliver cannot stop the laugh that bubbles out of him.

He can easily imagine a small Felicity, all blonde curls and bright blue eyes, sneaking treats out of the kitchen. It is an entirely charming picture.

“Then I declared that if I had to marry, I should like a husband that was kind, someone that I felt would like to listen to me talk and would care for me instead of raising his hands against me. My mother said that was her wish for me also. Today, she took my head in her lap as she did when I was a child and told me that she was so happy that my wish had been fulfilled. Oliver, you are the sort of husband I always wished for but was never sure existed and I just wished to inform you that you do make me immensely happy, even if I cannot always express such happiness.” Felicity tells him, keeping her voice slow and sweet. Oliver is completely overcome with happiness. Her joy is all he has wished for these past weeks and he hopes that they may finally be able to move forward in the way he has hoped.

“I cannot express how much joy your words give me, Felicity. You also make me immensely happy. I never thought I could have a wife so sweet, kind and giving. Your spirit is pure and beautiful and I am truly excited for what our years together might bring.” He tells her truthfully and she takes a deep breath, a full smile spreading across her face. It is the kind that lights up her entire face and Oliver is entirely too glad to see it.

“As am I.” She nods and looks back down at her hands. He can see the nervousness return to her posture and Oliver frowns, worried about what may be ailing her now. “I should like… if it is agreeable to you, that we might lay together tonight? I do not believe I am yet ready to consummate our marriage in that way but I should like to sleep beside you if that is something you would also enjoy?”

It takes everything within Oliver not to scream with joy at her words. He knows that she is still scared and her body is still frozen with trepidation so he reaches out and takes her hand. Her eyes flick up to look upon him as he makes contact and he smiles gently as he lifts the back of her hand to his lips so that he might kiss it.

“There is nothing I should enjoy more.” He tells her honestly and that wide smile stretches back across her face, filling Oliver’s heart with warmth and light.

As he lies in bed next to his wife for the first time in their marriage, Oliver thinks that just maybe they might finally have found their peace. He never would have expected to have been in this position but three months ago. Then the small, handsome blonde who now sleeps so peacefully against his chest stumbled quiet literally into his life and she brought with her excitement and such joy.

Oliver is truly looking forward to his life with Felicity by his side and he knows that despite their unusual start, theirs is a marriage that will be filled with love and the deepest of affections.

* * *

_Five years later… _

The house is surprisingly empty when Oliver returns from the business that has unfortunately taken him away from his home for an entire week. It is longer than he ever wishes to spend separated from his wife and children but are some matters that must be dealt with face to face. Oliver is exceedingly grateful to have returned home, however.

The servants inform him that his wife is out on the estate visiting the cottages and his children are asleep in the nursery for their afternoon reprive so Oliver heads to his study so that he might wrap up this whole affair before he plans to head to the nursery after his children awaken.

Half an hour into his work however, the door to his study opens and closes and Oliver hears the soft giggle of his children’s voices. Shaking his head in amusement, he stays silent. It seems they are unaware that he has returned and are merely using the space as a hiding spot.

“Master Lucas! Lady Amelia!” He hears the cries of the nursemaid from outside the door and chuckles which draws the attention of his eldest.

“Hello there.” He smiles with a small wave and a bright smile spreads across Lucas’ face.

“Papa!” He calls as he flies across the room and into his lap, making Oliver chuckle as he crashes into him with some impact. His younger sister is quick to follow, still not quite fully steady on her own feet and Oliver lifts her into his embrace, cuddling them both close to him.

“Now I do not believe young masters and ladies are supposed to be running around the halls at this such time of the day.” He comments with a small frown but it quickly dissipates when they both admire him with bright smiles.

“We missed you, Papa.” Lucas informs him and Amelia nods her silent agreement, nuzzling her sweet blonde head against his neck.

“And I you, my darlings. However, it is not nice to run away from your nursemaid.” He tells him in a poor excuse of discipline before placing a kiss atop each of their curly heads. Both of his children have his wife’s bright blonde locks and whilst Lucas’ is beginning to darken into Oliver’s own softer blonde shade, it appears that Amelia’s is going to stay the same bright white.

“I shall give Ellen my sincerest of apologies when I see her.” Lucas states decisively, nodding his head and Oliver chuckles.

“‘ologies.” Amelia repeats and Oliver grins. His daughter is just beginning to speak and her sweet voice is one of most favorite sounds in all the world.

“Yes that’s right, Mia. Apologies. See how many new words she has learned since you have been away, Papa?” Lucas grins, so proud of his younger sister and Oliver heart soars at the affection so evident between the two of them. He hears the door open and close once more and smiles at the sight of his wife, regarding him and their children with a soft expression.

“She is a very clever girl. Just like your mama.” He answers his son’s questions, smiling brightly at him before his eyes drift back to the form of his wife.

“Now I know that I do not hear the small voices of my master and lady within their father’s study at this time of day. It must be the voices of two little rascals.” She finally comments and the children jump at her voice, spinning to grin at her.

“Mama! We are not rascals!” Lucas gasps in protest and Oliver watches in delight as his wife chuckles and approaches them, pushing Lucas’ curls away from his face.

“Then would you kindly explain what you are doing running around the house at such a time?” She questions and it is clear that their son does not have an answer for her as he blushes red.

“Papa!” Amelia answers in his stead, wrapping her small arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him as if it is all the explanation she needs.

“Oh I see, sweet Mia. I suppose I cannot fault you for wishing to see your papa. We have all missed him dearly.” Felicity smiles affectionately, her eyes lingering upon him and Oliver smiles, her heart glowing with love and affection for his family.

“We have so, Papa!” Lucas adds, wrapping his arms tighter around him and Oliver chuckles.

“Run along and find poor Ellen before she grows very upset that she has lost you.” He commands, looking at the two of them and they both sigh but nod their heads.

“Will you come and see us whilst we have our supper, Papa?” His son questions excitedly and Oliver nods as his wife brushes fingers through his curls.

“Of course, my dear boy. Thank you. That was a very lovely kiss, my sweet girl.” Oliver grins, chuckling as he looks up at Felicity after Amelia plants a very slobbery kiss against his cheek.

“Will you come too, Mama?” Lucas asks Felicity and she smiles with a small nod.

“I shall. Now give your papa once last kiss and away with you or I shall have to tell the cook that our children have not been well enough behaved for the treats that she is baking.”

“T’eats!” Amelia exclaims happily and both Oliver and Felicity chuckle.

“Yes, sweet Mia.” Oliver tells her, bending to kiss her soft cheek.

“Goodbye Papa, I am so very glad that you are home.” Lucas tells him and Oliver smiles.

“Thank you, dear boy.”

“L’av Papa.” Amelia communicates as she tugs herself to stand upon his lap and smack her lips against his own in the sweetest of movements that has Oliver melting.

“I love you too, my sweet girl.” He replies before setting her down upon her feet and watching as Felicity ushers them both out the door before shutting it behind them.

“I assure you that is the first time they have escaped Ellen in weeks.” His wife comments as she turns back to face him and Oliver chuckles, calling her closer with the extension of his arm.

“You know that I do not mind. I was glad to see them after such a long journey. Just as I am glad to see you.” He tells her gently, sweeping her into his lap when she is finally within his grasp.

“Oliver! This is not our bedchamber!” She squeals but the laughter in her voice tells him that she does not object that much.

“You did not protest so much in the library last month.” He tells her, remembering the delightful afternoon they had spent in the summer sun of his wife’s favorite room.

“Yes, well… the door was locked.” She comments with a small frown and Oliver chuckles.

“Feel free to go and lock this door as well.” He tells her and she gasps, slapping him gently upon the shoulder.

“You are a scoundrel, good sir.”

“She comments atop my lap.” He chuckles and smiles as she leans into the soft kisses he trails along the curve of her neck.

“Hmm, welcome home.” She sighs and Oliver smiles, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose with her neck.

“I am very glad to have returned.” He speaks against her skin and groans as Felicity threads her fingers through his hair.

“Your sister writes that she is well and looking forward to our next visit immensely. Mama requests that you visit her at your earliest convenience as she has much to discuss about your latest shared novel. Oh, and the Smiths who live in the cottage at the western border have a leak within their roof. I of course told them that I would need to discuss it with you but that we would be happy to…”

Oliver shakes his head with a chuckle as she babbles about the matters of the estate he has missed whilst he has been away.

“Felicity, my love, I will be extraordinarily happy to discuss this all with you once I have been welcomed home properly by my wife.” He interrupts and Felicity freezes, looking upon him with an affectionate smile.

“Right. Let me just go secure the door.” She grins cheekily and dodges his hands as he reaches out towards her when she leaps from his lap and heads towards the wooden doors. As she turns the lock into place, she sends him a smirk over her shoulder and Oliver growls.

Oh yes, it is good to be home.


End file.
